


30 Days

by junxouji



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 25 Day Holiday OTP Challenge, 30 Day OTP Challenge, 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, 69 (Sex Position), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Cat Ears, Cat/Human Hybrids, Crossdressing Kink, Doggy Style, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, F/M, Food Kink, Gen, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Shower Sex, Skype, Voyeurism, hop abroad one way express to hell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-04 06:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 24,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5324693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junxouji/pseuds/junxouji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just thirty days to show themselves how much they mean to each other when words aren't enough and time somehow fades through their fingertips. a sekaiesque take on the otp challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day #1 - naked cuddling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaiohtic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiohtic/gifts).



>   
>  Merry Sekaimas guys because I'm on my way to hell!  
>    
>  Prompts taken from [here](http://bluebellglowinginthedark.tumblr.com/post/31013467173/30-days-otp-challenge-nsfwversion).
> 
> 


# 1 : CUDDLES (NAKED)

\- 375 words.

\- nudity

 

 

Their legs laid tangled together under cotton sheets slightly sticky from a thin layer of sweat from the heater Jongin never managed to turn down despite Sehun’s protest that it was too warm to sleep comfortably. Sehun managed to convince the other to open the window to let in a breeze but only if Sehun would act as a shield from the chilly breeze.

 

In retrospect he should have known it was just an excuse for Jongin to cuddle him. His boyfriend would waste absolutely no opportunity if it meant Sehun was going to be naked. And somehow he managed to convince Sehun exactly that.

 

The tan leg was draped over his own and Jongin’s face presses to his back. He loved his boyfriend but sometimes cuddling with the other wasn’t exactly comfortable. He cannot help but notice the thing pressing into his lower back and why Jongin is not shameful enough to move. Of course, the other drowsily apologizes for his erection and tells Sehun to ignore it. They have both had long days and they are tired - Jongin at least conscious of when Sehun is not in the mood.

 

He feels a peck on his shoulder and Sehun sighs some as he turns to face the other properly moving his arms around Jongin’s shoulders so the other can snuggle against his neck. It might be a little too hot to sleep bare like this - skin to skin, but at least he could say with confidence that his boyfriend was absolutely the cutest.

 

“Jongin, you always do this.” Sehun grumbles under his breath as he pushes back the other’s dark hair. It’s hard to be displeased with that sleepy expression when Jongin smiles pressing his face into the curve of Sehun’s neck. “You know it’s too hot to be pressed together this close. At least put on a shirt. You’re so darn warm.”

 

Jongin grunts in disapproval as he pecks Sehun’s cheek. “Shh, babe. Just ignore it and in seconds you’ll be too sleepily to complain.”

 

Sehun’s eyebrow but he didn’t complain anymore. Instead he rolled his eyes and tangled his legs more with Jongin’s. If he was honest he would admit he didn’t mind sleeping like this with his boyfriend.

 

 


	2. Day #1 - naked kissing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after chapter three it will progressively get a lot kinkier sobs

#  2 : KISS (NAKED)

  * 918 w

  * shower kisses

  * dumb boyfriends




 

 

Jongin felt the arms creep around him tightly. At first he is going to make a protest until there is a light peck on the back of his nape as he finishes rinsing the soap from his eyes and turning on the heels of his feet in the shower. His smile is small as he spots Sehun looking back at him expectedly - almost  boyishly as if silently asking permission to join him in the shower.

 

Normally Jongin would say  no because there was no way they’d actually get anything productive done. But they have the apartment alone - the rest of their bandmates gone out drinking - but the two youngest stay behind because it’s one of the few private moments they can get alone.

 

Jongin is not sure what their hyungs might say if caught. He suspects Kyungsoo hyung already knows because he always finds excuses for Sehun and Jongin to be alone despite Kyungsoo being his roommate. He really loves his hyung for that.

 

He pulls Sehun by the arm so there is little to no space. He can quietly admire his boyfriend’s body. Of course he sees it frequently. Between changing in between performances or Sehun  accidentally flashing his tummy to fans - Jongin knows that body well. Long before he confessed to Sehun, he had admired him from afar ever since their debut.

 

Sehun is the first to close the space between their mouths. His boyfriends presses hard against his own. Jongin cannot help but let that breathy sigh of  pleasure  seep from his bones as he curves towards Sehun. The best part about kissing Sehun is that it’s never the same. Somedays Sehun is shy and pilant - other days he is demanding and more precise on what he wants.

 

Today, it seems that Sehun has missed him. He smiles, a half smirk between their kiss, as he presses teasingly light towards the other’s lips. “ Jongin .” Sehun whines as he pinches Jongin for being annoying since they have so little private time together with many other members sharing the same living space. It’s one of the few times Sehun is allowed to be so greedy as Jongin chuckles wrapping his arms around Sehun’s waist.

 

His kisses are like melted chocolate. Jongin’s tongue moves to part their lips, intertwining with Sehun’s. It drives him a little  mad how effortlessly Jongin uproots him and gets under his skin. Jongin kisses like he does everything - cheerful, happy, yet passionate - an allegro against Sehun’s lips. Sehun is not sure if it’s Jongin’s sigh or his own that he swallows when the other presses a bit more firmly into the wall of the shower. Sehun’s breath catches, hitching in his throat, when does that  sinister thing with his tongue making Sehun have a hard time not allowing his knees give in.

 

How can his boyfriend be so  wicked at times like this and then other times look so adorable when his face is pressed tiredly into the crook of Sehun’s neck? There is some  pride that only Sehun will see him like this. All that charisma and passion going towards one thing -  Sehun .  He gets worked up  easily . Sent over the wall with the other’s skillful hands stroking his inner thigh or the round curve of his backside. Sehun cannot help but moan against the other’s mouth, Jongin  shamelessly  looking coy.

 

It’s  hot . The texture of Jongin’s tongue is smooth and his mouth lingers of bubblegum. Sehun’s arms lock around his neck pulling him flesh against him. There is a soft  smack of their lips and a heavy  sigh  that follows because it feels  so good.

 

Jongin presses in  harder and Sehun feels the bubbling of a plea form in his throat. He use to be ashamed he got so worked up but there is the light press of Jongin’s front side that suggests he’s not the only one.

 

“ More .” Sehun says quietly as Jongin kisses alongside his jaw. He places a sweet kiss behind Sehun’s ear, nipping the skin in the way he knows Sehun loves. Sehun’s knees buckle then as his fingers dig into Jongin’s shoulder. “Jongin - I n- need -”

 

“You need?” Jongin repeats, a smirk forming on his lips, as he encourages Sehun to  ask for it.

 

But fate has something else in store for them.

 

The two jump apart when they hear a slamming of a door - then loud voices drunkenly slurring as they hear Minseok try to urge the members who had one too many shots to quiet down.

 

“ SEHUN-AH !” They hear the loud scrill yell of their leader.

 

Sehun huffs some, pulling away from Jongin, as he scowls. The mood was effectively  ruined . Meanwhile Jongin had just been a  tease . (Someone might be a little grumpy they weren’t going to be able to get it in.) He murmurs something rebelliously and moves from the shower but Jongin grabs his wrist.

 

“They’ll fall asleep soon. Just meet me in my room. I’ll tell Kyungsoo to go sleep with Baekhyun - so I’ll make it up for you tonight.” Jongin promises knowing he can be a tease and there is so little privacy when Joonmyun is banging on the doors looking for his  baby wailing loudly about some Girl’s Day song as Minseok no doubt struggles to keep the man upright. Jongin sighs and Sehun leans forward to place one more soft kiss against his lips.

 

“You better .” Sehun murmurs and goes to dress so he can calm down their older members from tearing the place apart trying to find him.

  
  
 


	3. Day #3 - First Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- 785 w
> 
> \- genderbend — girl!jongin / het!sekai

 

 

 

There is a clannnk of their heads and Sehun makes a small sound of displeasure when his head hits the window slightly. Jongmi mumbles a small apology but her hands are busy working the buttons of Sehun’s tight jeans. It would be a lot easier if he hadn’t decided to wear the tightest pants he owns, Jongmi thought bitterly.

 

“Slow down Jongmi.” Sehun says after a moment. “We don’t have to rush. Our curfew isn’t for a few more hours.”

 

They’re both crammed into the backseat of Sehun’s car. The truth was that they’re both too tall to think that this would be a comfortable fit. Jongmi’s lips are puffy and red from being kissed meanwhile Sehun has this glaze to his eyes. Neither have the slightest clue in what they’re doing but they both know they want it.

 

“If my mom knew what I was doing now.” Jongmi says lightly, a slight blush to her cheeks. Sehun chuckles a little as he cups her face and kisses her again.

 

“Dummy, don’t talk about your mom at a time like this.” Sehun says with a soft smile as he nips the softness of her petal like lips. The truth was Sehun has never touched a girl like this. Jongmi is a lot softer and sweeter than he expected. He knew there would be hardlines from where she worked out - after all, she has a dancer’s body but there are so many more spots she’s soft and delicate. He couldn’t help but marvel at her in her undergarments straddling him. Most girls would shy away but Jongmi acts confident with her body. It’s obvious she has no more experience than he does but he finds it oddly refreshing. But the thought of Mrs. Kim was enough to put the fear of God into Sehun - how was he going to face his girlfriend’s parents knowing he was stealing all her firsts?

 

“Sehun it’s okay for you to touch me.” Jongmi says with a small grin. She had managed to work down the rest of his pants - pushing aside his shirt another second.

 

Sehun swallows and places his hand along her hip. He’s imagine her enough without her clothes (much to his embarrassment) that the real thing is almost too much. He pushes aside the panties, fingers brushing her hipbone as he tentatively moves lower - but slow enough she can stop him at any time. She doesn’t move to stop him but rather her lips meet his again. And that part of her is so soft, that Sehun doesn’t know how he’s going to manage to fit there. It’s so sensitive too. When he strokes his fingers experimentally her legs tighten around him, quivering and shaking, as she breathes little begs between their kisses. It makes his skin feel on fire.

 

It’s velvet on his fingertips as he kisses her brow when she mutters a low cry murmuring it hurts when he adds another finger. He doesn’t want to hurt her but after reading some it had said preparation would lessen the discomfort of the days to come. Trust Sehun to study how to have sex with someone. After moments her sounds sound less strained and more like pleas of more or soft begging into his skin. It must feel good to be touched there for the first time, Sehun thinks.

 

It’s a fumbling mess - something they can both look back in the future and wonder what the hell were they thinking. It’s teenage passion. Young love. His lips kiss patterns on the swell of her breasts, gentle and considerate, as he positions himself at Jongmi’s entrance after rolling on a condom. It’s a torturously slow roll of his hips since she’s so damn hot and tight on the inside - squeezing him before he can settle inside. She is quiet and attempting to relax. There is tension wrinkled on her forehead. He hates having to hurt her even if only for a little bit. He stills promising to wait until she’s ready and it doesn’t hurt so much anymore.

 

It’s surprising how hot she is. How her body seems to suck him in - or how he can feel her pulsing around him. Jongmi however looks at her, her eyelashes wet, eyes glassy as she leans over and kisses him right on the mouth. “Move.” She begs quietly.

 

Sehun obliges. When he grips too hard, she squeezes him in warning or when she moves against him too quickly that all he sees is white he gives her a soft plea to slow. First times might have a little awkwardness but Sehun can think that in the future when they’re married they’ll only look back at this all with fondness.

 

 


	4. Day #4 - masturbation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1152 w kitty!hun / hybrid au / bathroom fun
> 
> If you have suggestions for what I might do with some of the prompts with let me know either here or on twitter where I’m more active @ jongin_senpai!I love you all for reading my bad smut ❤ 

 

 

“You came to bring me lunch at work and  now I just want dessert.” 

 

A blush creeps up the neck of his boyfriend as the hybrid’s breath hitches. At times like this all the sass slowly leaves the other and he melts  into Jongin. Jongin whispers small words of encouragement every so often that leaves a new patch of scarlet on Sehun’s skin, taking in the flowery scent of an hybrid in heat that burns down his throat. The pair of white twitching ears and sleek white tail thudding against the wall is  all the sign Jongin needs.

 

They are pressed into small abandoned bathroom stall Sehun’s hand on his own dick as Jongin rides him along with his flithy words. Sehun really looks  cute Jongin thinks. His pants and boxers  are dropped to the ground revealing his pale skin and angry red cock with the pink leather collar around his delicate neck with the single lone bell. Sehun’s slender fingers wrapped around himself stroking as Jongin leans against the opposite wall of the stall watching. He wants to  pet the other, rub his ears but he knows that might take Sehun overboard. Who would have thought Sehun would get off on praise?

 

“ Jongin .” Sehun says; there is something needy and primal about how his name is slightly a higher octave, mositure gathering at the edges of Sehun’s eyes. Sehun knows all of Jongin’s thoughts from his  scent \- the his owner giving away all the things he wants to do by emmitting the scent of  want and  desire all smooth like chocolate and tangy like wine.

 

“Sehun~,” Jongin says with a small smug smile. He pushes himself off that wall as he steps forward enough to trap Sehun in the cage of his arms on each side of the other’s body. “You know I want to see you cum with out me even touching you. Can you do that for me?”

 

Sehun makes his low whining sound that goes straight to Jongin’s dick as he bites the inside of his cheek so he doesn’t complain in frustration. He wants Jongin to touch him - his own hand not as hot or precise as Jongin is when touching him. He  knows the other wants to be  in him so why is Jongin teasing him? His  slick staining the inside of his thighs as he squeezes his legs shut to maintain some of the strength in his knees.

 

Jongin drops to his knees deciding he would give the other a little reward for being so good thus far. Jongin is a  fucking tease Sehun thinks a second later because the warm mouth of the other does not even fall on the part Sehun wants  most . Instead his boyfriend sucks small spots on his thighs, tasting the self lubrication he has left behind - hands going to  squeeze his ass rather than his dick. His body betrays him because Sehun’s tail curls around Jongin in affection.

 

Sehun moves his hand furiously along his cock, certainly going to hit Jongin when he’s finally able to have some release. It’s the steady  thwk, thwk, thwk that is only accompanied by the obnxious sucking sound Jongin makes as if to prove a point: Sehun will do anything Jongin wants. Which is just about true. Sehun cannot help but turn into a mess at the other’s fingertips. 

 

How was he suppose to know when Jongin was courting the hybrid that he’s actually a kinky bastard? He had been so  cute and so  sweet but during times like  T H I S he drove Sehun crazy - he remembers back fondly to the memories of Jongin saving him from the brutal breeder he had been sold by. Sehun’s life then was nothing but beatings and doing unspeakable things to his previous owners to please them. Jongin was different - he  loved Sehun. He made sure whatever they did Sehun wanted. He wanted to  please Sehun. It was a big difference. Sehun had learned some touches he would want and some touches he would not - Jongin’s touch something he craved.

 

Jongin’s tongue runs along the runside of his dick and Sehun makes his mangled sound that is almost a plea. Jongin chuckles looking up at him with eyes sparkling with mischeif. Sehun just wants to bend over and beg  have mercy on me but knows very well if he did that Jongin would only be more merciless.

 

Sehun wants this to be over with quickly because he’s not sure how much more he can take. The pleasure is blooming in his stomach as he runs his finger over the sensitive part of his cock head. It’s when Jongin  bites the innermost part of his thigh that Sehun’s breath catches and his hand strokes  hard that he’s spilling himself as his toes curl. A few strings of white errupt from his body making that mind numbing sensation as Sehun sees white and utters a small  cry eyes bleary as he watches the cum conviently drop on Jongin’s face.  Serves him right , Sehun thinks,  for teasing him. Asshole . Now Sehun can only purr contently.

 

Jongin leans back on his knees as he watches not even bothering to move out of the way of Sehun’s fire. The corner of his face is caught and Sehun moves to grab tissue. He first cleans his own hands and cock shuffling to pull up his pants before he goes to lean down and clean up Jongin. He hadn’t meant to but he certainly didn’t feel too bad that he had.

 

“I hate you.” Sehun mumbles as he wipes it off both knowing he does not hate Jongin in the slightest. The warm feeling emitting for his chest is enough for his owner to know - to be intune with his mate  this much to know Sehun could only  love the teasing, no good, bully.

 

“No, honey.” Jongin cooes and smiles. “You  hate the way I make you weak.”

 

Jongin mutters a whine when Sehun knocks him upside the head and mutters something about Jongin sleeping on the couch that night as he yanks open the bathroom stall to head back to Jongin’s office knowing very well he cannot escape both his mate and his owner for long. No one has the audacity to question Sehun who is red faced and shouting orders ruthlessly - demanding Zitao for coffee. Zitao mutters something along the lines of  how does he have to get his boss’ cat something to drink ?

 

But somehow they all  know when Jongin joins him a second later, forever his mate’s shadow, with a knowing smirk why the kitten is there and why he’s in such a bad mood. They all hear a  hiss and the jiggle of Sehun’s studded pink collar with the little bell on it before Jongin mutters a loud “ ouch ”. It’s safe to say there is  never a boring day in the office when Sehun comes to visit.

 


	5. Day #5 - blowjobs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1217 w / featuring luhan poly!sekailu / age difference / dry humping
> 
> ignore typos - written half sleep

  
 

In retrospect Minseok should have  never introduced his roommate to his best friends. Because they go at it  all the time when given the opportunity. In the living room, in the kitchen, in Luhan’s room, in the bathroom, and Minseok suspects them of even getting frisky in his own room. Which wouldn’t be too bad if they all didn’t  fuck each other like mating bunnies all the damn time and kept it strictly in the bedroom.

 

Minseok makes a prompt u-turn when he spots Sehun between Jongin’s legs and Luhan stroking Sehun’s ass when he goes into the living room. It’s not something he wants burned into his memory so he shouts over his shoulder, “Hurry it up - I want to watch the Walking Dead!” He says deciding now would be the best time to go get some bubble tea and leave the three matching pink haired boyfriends to do their worst.

 

In a way Luhan is appreciative of his roommate because he knows he makes it hard for his roommate by dating two younger, perpetually horny, yet attractive males. Minseok didn’t question his lifestyle and Luhan paid the bills on time - they had a good arrangement. He really did need to bring it up to Sehun and Jongin that they should be more considerate and not tempt him so often.

 

But he knew no amount of asking would stop his boyfriends’ libido. Instead Sehun is mouthing at the bulge in Jongin’s pants leaving wet marks on the front of his pants. Their position is a little uncomfortable but none of them are willing to complain. Sitting on the couch trying to maximize all the space for two tall twenty-year olds and a petite twenty-six year old wasn’t the easiest. Jongin has his legs spread wide for Sehun, the other male curled on his hands and knees in front of Jongin, and Luhan in the back with perfect view of Sehun’s round ass. Had he been a good roommate he might suggest they all head to his bedroom but sadly he was a bit distracted when Sehun wiggles his hips.

 

“ Sehun .” Jongin has that sleepy look in his eyes as he flushes a rosey red. His lips are jutted out in frustration at the other’s kitten licks because he doesn’t want to be teased. “ Ge , make him quit teasing me.”

 

The sound of Jongin’s  ge sends blood rushing down to the center of Luhan’s pants. Despite his smaller size both of his lovers look to him for guidance - which is refreshing because Luhan isn’t sure how he would react if they tried babying him. Despite his youth and  pretty appearance nothing about his personality was that. With former lovers they had always offended Luhan by treating him as a invalid - something he  hated but the truth was he got off on Sehun and Jongin depending on him.

 

“Sehun should be punished for teasing you, right?” Luhan asks with a small mirthful smile. Sehun looks over his shoulder with a scowl, pretty eyelashes framing his face, and pink lips glistening with moisture.

 

“Y-yeah.” Jongin mutters when Sehun finally frees him from his pants and licks down the center of his throbbing and neglected cock. Luhan can see it barely but he knows by memory that Jongin’s cock is beautiful. Thick and long ( though  not as long as Sehun’s but he makes up for it in girth) often red and glistening with precum as pretty rosy veins dance along the sides.

 

The first  slick sound of Sehun going down on Jongin is met with a loud moan and Jongin throwing his head back. Luhan leans over, pressing his hardness against Sehun’s backside, as his fingers wrap in Sehun’s pink hair and  push down. He chokes, making a gurgling sound, but slowly adjusts to the amount of Jongin throbbing in his mouth. Luhan guides the speed with his hand, tugging Sehun’s hair to control his movements, his free hand going down to stroke the center of Sehun’s ass - just where he likes it, right outside his quivering entrance that always sucks in his fingers. Sehun moans around Jongin, which just increases Jongin’s moan - a delicious serenade to Luhan’s ears.

 

Luhan  lives for moments like this. Pleasuring them and drawing them so tight they  have to release. He lets go of Sehun’s hair and tugs the other’s pants down. Sehun never wears underwear - which is a good thing because he spends far too much time out of his clothes anyway. Luhan strokes the pale globes of his meaty ass and leans down kissing his tailbone. Sehun shamelessly pushes himself back against and Luhan cannot help but smirk.

 

He frees himself knowing he won’t have enough time because Minseok will be returning. But that doesn’t mean they cannot all cum before then. It’s ambitious but he’s always been a bit of an overachiever. Luhan settles himself between Sehun’s plush thighs and without mercy rocks himself forward as Sehun’s thighs clench around him.

 

Jongin’s breaths are hard and his whines consistent. Luhan knows he isn’t going to last much longer. He was always the most sensitive out of the three. “Jongin, cum on his face - he deserves it for being such a teasing  slut .” Normally Luhan would never speak this way about Sehun but he knows when it comes to bedroom activities Jongin likes to be coddled and pampered while Sehun enjoys being dominated and has a slight thing for Luhan shit talking him.

 

Jongin’s eyes are wet and he nods, his lip between his teeth when Sehun hallows his mouth just a little too much Jongin is pulling him off his dick. A few strokes of Jongin’s hands and he lets out a choked gasp with a little  splurt . Luhan can imagine what Sehun looks like - red faced and painted with Jongin - and he thrusts harder against him. He hears Jongin’s sweet little whisper, “Touch yourself Sehun, Minseok will be back soon.”

 

His gorgeous sweet boy, he thinks fondly feeling that warmth spread in his belly. Sehun’s face remains lying in Sehun’s lap as Sehun keeps himself propped up for Luhan. His hand had disappeared between his legs and Sehun is incoherent now torn between gibberish and begging Luhan for more.

 

Sehun’s inner thighs are red from friction and glistened with pre-cum. Luhan makes a free more thrusts and his head is light when with a inaudible grunt he finishes coating the other’s shapely legs. Sehun has enough practice with his hand that he’s shortly following Luhan, strength in his legs giving out when he falls fully on Jongin - Jongin wrapping his arm around one of his boyfriends, running a tan hand through Sehun’s locks.

 

Luhan moves to redress himself properly before he grabs some tissues to handle Sehun sliding his pants back up even though he knows Sehun would opt for no clothes at all. Jongin is next and he presses a sweet kiss against Luhan’s lips ready for post-climax cuddling. It’s only interrupted by Minseok re-entering the apartment with four bubble teas and a suspicious look.

 

“You guys done?” He asks mentally marking that couch down as  theirs as he takes a seat on the love sofa. Little does he know that has already been tainted as well.

 

“For now.” It’s Sehun who replies giving Luhan a strangely rebellious look.

  
 


	6. day #6 - getting clothes off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 786 w / featuring chanyeol / poly!sekaiyeol
> 
> I realized this prompt is very similar to tomorrow’s which is dressed/naked/or half dressed. I’ll probably do something else so it’s not too redundant even though none of their clothes came off here lol.

 

 

“You look so  lewd .” Chanyeol’s deep voice booms.

 

Sometimes his boyfriends have ridiculously weird requests. It’s how Sehun finds himself bent over the edge of the bed in a frilly crop top and a hot pink miniskirt. With  nothing on underneath, Jongin content with spreading his legs wide and Chanyeol yanking his hair some fondly.

 

If Sehun didn’t love them he would absolutely strangle them without a second thought because for some reason he had decided to date two guys with the most embarrassing kinks ever. And one of those had to be  crossdressing . It didn’t help that  he was the most slender out of the three with a delicious ass - so by nature’s cruel picking, it was  Sehun who had to accommodate his boyfriends when they wanted to dress him up.

 

Of course he was handsomely rewarded with not one but two well endowed cocks but the teasing that came afterwards always quick to bring out Sehun’s claws.

 

Tonight they were all tired - apparently, they could be walking dead and still be horny - but Jongin had ambushed him in the showers after he had gotten off of work. It was obvious by the groping hands and teasing licks into his mouth what Jongin wanted. It was when Chanyeol manhandled him to the bedroom that he realized how  much they wanted tonight.

 

It would do good to remind them they all had to work in the morning - Sehun working as a part-time dancer at a club. He really didn’t want to go to work both tired and sore the next day. “I’m tired.  Hurry up.” He hisses and Jongin gives him a small peck on the cheek for putting up with them no doubt before his hand slips underneath the skirt to fondle Sehun’s hardening dick.

 

“I think Chanyeol wants in you this time.” Jongin says right next to his ear before placing a kiss on his lobe as well. “So I’ll settle for a blow job.”

 

Sehun scoffs because the two really do decide these things involving his body on their own. It wasn’t as if he didn’t want it or he would deny the men he loved anything but Sehun has a sass to him that he knows they both adore.

 

So Sehun does what he does best - he wiggles his ass against Jongin, the skirt much too short to actually do a good job of covering the bare bottom of his ass. Jongin smiles and pulls away as he turns Sehun on his back half hanging off the bed. Chanyeol moves in his line of sight, moving between Sehun’s shapely thighs. Jongin is quick to crawl behind Sehun pillowing the youngest’s head on his lap.

 

Chanyeol’s lube coated ( strawberry flavor, Sehun’s favorite) fingers make their way underneath the skirt and to Sehun’s tight ass. Sehun moans shamelessly as he feels the finger prick him as Chanyeol’s elegant digit works it’s way making a home in Sehun’s ass. Jongin eager to not be forgotten is already freeing himself from his jeans tilting Sehun’s head towards his proud pink dick glistening already. Sehun smiles up at Jongin and there is a little warmth in his chest. Even if his boyfriends are horny as fuck all the time at least  he’s making them this way. He can take pride in the fact when his mouth covers Jongin’s dick the other whines loudly provoking Chanyeol to thrust two more fingers rather roughly into him.

 

Sehun’s breath hitches as he wraps his lengthy legs around Chanyeol’s frame as he clenches around his fingers teasingly. Chanyeol hisses lowly as he leans down pressing a kiss to Sehun’s navel as his fingers roughen, ramming into the inner walls of his body making him see white when they angle perfectly into  that spot that has Sehun mewling.

 

He does have a hard time focusing on them both fairly. It’s hard when they want him in the middle taking it from both ends. It seems to be a favorite of theirs nonetheless because Jongin’s hands have traveled down to grope his chest, squeezing faintly on the perky nubs beneath the woman’s shirt that is much too small for someone of Sehun’s stature. Sehun rewards him with a hallowing of his mouth, gently suckling at the crown of Jongin’s glorious dick like he knows the other likes.

 

“Sehun-ah, your body betrays you.” Chanyeol is saying. “You are starving for this. Is Jongin’s cock good,  mmm ?”

 

Instead of answering Sehun pushes himself back on Chanyeol’s fingers more precise as he dotes Jongin’s dick with all the loving kisses he can muster.

 

The night is still young but somehow,  just somehow, Sehun has a feeling he might just have to skip work all together tomorrow and spend it cuddling his boyfriends in post-sex bliss.

 


	7. day #7 - clothed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1182 w / semi-public oral / cock whorship
> 
> ignore typos - written half sleep

 

Jongin is silently cursing Sehun in his mind. It’s one of those times he is certain Sehun is repaying him for something he has done. Jongin likes to think he’s both a kind and considerate boyfriend and for the most part he is. But there are the times he wordlessly likes to shove his hands in Sehun’s pockets, kiss him openly, and touch his butt. In a conservative Korea excessive skinship is bad enough between a woman and man - between two men was not acceptable. But how can he resist? If he had it his way he would simply be attached to Sehun by the hip.

 

Today, it seemed, Sehun was up to  no good as they sat side by side on the subway on their way home from drinking with Baekhyun and Kyungsoo for Baekhyun’s birthday. Jongin had drunk too much but was still pretty coherent just a bit sleepy. When Sehun drunk he got bolder and more flirtatious. It’s why he groans to himself when the other’s hand comes down to the front of his pants and  rubs .

 

“ Sehun .” Jongin hisses under his breath because there aren’t many on the subway this late at night but the old couple at the other end of the cart certainly weren’t blind. He is thankful they seemed like they’re dozing off as they wait for the twenty or so minutes they have left.

 

“Jonginnie.” Sehun says his breath smelling like the raspberry alcohol he had drunk too much of. He’s leaning over and stealing a kiss from Jongin with a knowing smile. His hand is quick and effective in drawing Jongin to hardness. “Come on. They’re not even paying attention. Let me touch you or  better you touch me. I want your mouth.”

 

Jongin never imagined he would be put in the scenario that he would be saying no to those words. But he really doesn’t want to be caught by the  ajumma or ajusshi. That would be pretty traumatizing, he thinks as he shakes his head, pushing Sehun’s hand away. The sulk his boyfriend gives him is adorable but Sehun doesn’t give up.

 

The brat throws his weight on Jongin, benefiting from the fact he’s grown taller than Jongin, squeezing roughly on Jongin’s half erect clothed bulge. Jongin bites his inner cheek from making a noise as Sehun’s other hand is tugging him closer.

 

“Get me off.” Sehun whispers pecking the corner of Jongin’s mouth.

 

Jongin looks at him wide eyed, red tinted face, and lips parted. He slowly licks his lips out of habit watching Sehun’s eyes follow his tongue.  Get him off ? He sighs giving in. He just  hopes that the grandma and grandpa don’t startle awake and notice otherwise Jongin would never be able to live down that shame. Sehun props his bag up to block it from their direction - thankfully both the other seats and the bag covering Sehun’s lap. Jongin sends him a glare before undoing Sehun’s pants. It’s no surprise his boyfriends elegant looking cock is standing to attention when he pulls him out. Sehun pulses under his fingertips and Jongin hesitantly leans down to lap experimentally the tip of Sehun.

 

If Jongin was honest, he liked doing oral. He suspects Sehun knows. There was just something about giving pleasure to his boyfriend this way that drove Jongin crazy. Maybe it’s the way Sehun took control, gripping his dark locks and pushing his head down to his lap impatiently. Or how he hardens  impossibly more when Jongin closes his mouth over the smooth member pushing Jongin’s head down until his nose brushes the base. Jongin doesn’t know how Sehun’s able to refrain from moaning instead just breathing hard. Jongin has quite a bit of practice as he breathes through his nose lapping hungrily at the other muttering every so often praise about Sehun’s cock. It’s a gorgeous thing,  really . Slick with his saliva and standing proudly.

 

Jongin would love to take his time but they have less than ten minutes before the train stops and he doesn’t want anyone to catch them. So, he quickly works running his mouth from tip to base, repeating as Sehun’s fingers tighten in his hair. His lips are stretched around Sehun easily as he constricts his throat to make it warmer and tighter. He’s rewarded with a flex of Sehun’s abdomen as he tries to refrain from making noise.

 

The the breath knocked out of Sehun, cock leaking pre-come with every prod of Jongin’s skillful tongue that flicks with the right amount of pressure. Jongin opened his pink lips and slipped his tantalizing lips around the glorious swollen crown, suckling slowly, body shuddering with lust as the taste of Sehun assaulted the center of his teasing tongue. God, he tasted like  heaven . When they first got together he had not known he would love the taste that much; how he would sit in bed and crave the tangy taste of Sehun’s pleasure that was provoked by him. He pushed forward feeling the tip of Sehun’s swollen dick touch the back of his throat, tickling the wall with it’s own wetness and he knew he wouldn’t be able to go much farther without overdoing it. He tried to optimize how much he could take in by curving his neck in a favorable position. Sehun’s mighty cock was one of the longest he had ever seen - not saying much because he hadn’t seen too many dicks, since he had only dated before scarcely mostly to find someone to remove the tension rather than commitment, he was at least eight inches and the feeling of  that in him made Jongin purr around his cock in worship. He hollowed out his cheeks and sucked, bobbing his head slowly while his hand worked the places he couldn’t reach with his mouth.

 

He wants to warn the other to not finish with his mouth is locked around him but it seems Sehun has another idea. He pushes Jongin’s head down hard holding it in place as he felt hot streams of cum shoot down his throat - causing Jongin to abruptly pull away coughing wiping the spit from his mouth as he glares accusingly at Sehun who has no shame. “ Finish .” Sehun whines lowly, wanting Jongin to lick up the mess. Jongin bitterly obliges because he enjoys the taste - no matter how slutty that makes him feel, lapping the crown and sides to remove any mess.

 

Jongin cuts his eyes at him when he pulls up. “You can wait until we get home for anything else. You didn’t need to make me  gag .” He says a bit huffy as Sehun tucks himself away with a groan. “Or finish in my  mouth .”

 

“You look cute when you.. choke .” Sehun says with a sigh. No sooner did the sound leave his lips the train is pulling into the station. It was good they stopped anyway because the old couple is stirring and the grandma throws them a smile that Jongin can only blush at as Sehun tugs him out by the hand no doubt to finish this at home.

 


	8. day #8 - skype

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to "Lu" by Luhan on repeat so this came out. I think I might write sekaibaek & sekaiho as well. but, I don't know yet. My Luhan feels are just crazy right now so I apologize.
> 
> 1382 w /poly!sekailu / non-au  
> ignore typos - written half sleep

His body aches. It’s hard to maintain his schedules as it is and it doesn’t help he has a lot of new promotions with a few soundtracks he is doing for dramas. It does not help he is no longer as young as he use to be. Twenty-five didn’t seem like a big number but for Luhan it was just closer and closer to  thirty  than he would like for comfort .  Considering he had signed with SM when he was twenty he was certainly feeling his age more than he would like.

 

But that life is behind him he thinks as he pulls into the hotel room dropping his bags to the side. He props open his laptop that lays on the bed and signs into skype before sending a message to Sehun. Truthfully, he shouldn’t be contacting him but Luhan’s bad blood was never with the other members but rather just with the company itself. He figures he has enough time to shower and eat something before Sehun can reply anyway.

 

The shower is hot and he wipes away both the sweat and makeup from that day. His fingers lock in his dark hair pushing the wet strands from his hair as he dries himself off. Dressing in sweatpants and a sweater he goes back to his laptop with a bowl of takeout in his hands. There is a tiny red notification on the screen and Luhan clicks it.

 

A pixelated screen configures before Sehun’s face is on the screen. Next to him is Jongin. They’re both smiling at him and Luhan’s heart constricts because he misses them  so  much.

 

“You two look like you’re up to no good.” Luhan says with a small smile. It’s safe to say he’s right.

 

Sehun shrugs and laughs a little. “ Gege , you are imagining things. Jongin and I were just waiting for you to return.” There is the softest crinkle in Sehun’s eyes from smiling and it makes Luhan feel like he’s sinking. He brings his attention to Jongin who had always been somewhat quiet and observant. He looks tired with his puffy eyes but his lips are slightly swollen like Sehun had been teasing him. Luhan  tsk s. 

 

“You were torturing poor Nini, right?” Luhan asks as he settles on the bed, propping himself up with his hand. Sehun only smiles and that gives him enough answer than him saying anything. Luhan sits his bowl of food on the table next to him.

 

“ Jonginnie misses you too much. He wanted me to touch him like you do.” Sehun says daringly, voice dipping low and teasing.

 

Ah , so this was how it was going to be. Luhan swallows thickly because it had been  so long since he has touched either one of them. He had not meant to stumble into a relationship with them but it just happened. Sehun was determined and even if Jongin was more timid he still could be a little shit if he wanted to be.

 

“Why don’t you show me how you treated our pretty Jongin?” Luhan asks and Sehun’s eyes light up in victory.

 

If Sehun is anything it’s an exhibitionist. He goes through these moments of seeking praise by showing Luhan what he can do. He secretly thinks Jongin is the same but only a lot more shy about it.

 

“You heard him Jongin.” Sehun says.

 

There is a creamy blush spreading on Jongin’s face as he nods obidently.  Oh how Luhan misses kisses those sweet plump lips. Poor Jongin had to endure all of Sehun’s teasing on his own. Luhan wanted to see them but even when they were in the same places it was hard to avoid the fans.

 

Jongin is the first to move. Waiting by baited breath he leans forward swooping in for a kiss. He kisses like fire, Luhan remembers, slow and steady but intense. His tongue flicks in Sehun’s mouth as the two make a show with their noises and movements. Sehun, unlike Jongin, is eager and prefers escalating quickly. Jongin runs a hand through Sehun’s hair pushing back the honey brown locks as he nips the pink thin petals. But kissing them each was like  hot, burning tendrils dripping down his spine and consuming, devouring his whatever was left of his sanity. He missed his boyfriends  so bad .

 

“Show Lu-ge how good we can be.” Sehun is whispering pecking Jongin’s neck as Jongin throws his head back.

 

Luhan’s throat dries because he had planned on going to bed early but it seemed as if he wasn’t going to be able tonight when he watches Sehun’s hand disappear between Jongin’s leg and the normally quiet male is moaning.

 

Jongin bites his inner cheek and lifts his hips so Sehun can  remove the insufferable clothing followed by his boxers next. The cold air hits his standing cock and he shudders visibly. Sehun manhandles him to maneuver them so his front side is exposed to the camera as Sehun’s hand slides down his dick. Sehun pulls a bottle of lube he had stashed under the pillow and squeezes the cool liquid onto his cock.

 

“Sehun planned this all out, huh?” Luhan’s voice breaks through. Jongin nods weakly because Sehun’s hand has picked up a pace. It’s embarrassing the slick, wet, lewd sounds it’s making. The telling  fap of friction of his bodies or how hooded and dark Luhan’s eyes look over the camera.  Sehun pushes him back and spreads his legs wide so not only his dick is on view but the clenching muscle that twitches expectedly when Sehun leans down and laps at it.

 

Luhan sucks in a loud breath. Jongin whines under his breath.

 

Sehun’s hand closes and his thumb rubs over the sensitive crown of Jongin’s dick. Sehun’s closes over the heavy scrotal area underneath his cock. Jongin whines louder because Luhan knows how much he likes that.

 

“Jonginnie isn’t going to last long. He’s already so wet. I’m jealous. He never gets this sensitive with me alone.” Sehun mutters as he sucks harshly onto one of Jongin’s balls, hand moving quicker around Jongin’s base.

 

Luhan smiles fondly at that as he shakes his head. “It’s because Jongin likes being dominated by smaller guys I think. But our Sehun-ah is so talented at this, isn’t he?”

 

Jongin’s eyes are hazy as he nods some. Sehun smirks a bit smug - his mouth closing over Jongin’s dick and swallowing him in one go. How  great Sehun was at cock worshiping. Luhan rubs himself through his sweatpants as he watches them.

 

Sehun was right though. Because Jongin doesn’t last long. His breath hitches and Sehun is pulling away  just in time because a shiny glaze coats his lips as the remainder overflows onto Jongin’s stomach.

 

Sehun is sweet enough to wipe it up with his tongue as he sits Jongin up so he can properly see the camera.

 

“You both are beautiful.” Luhan says with a small smile. “I was thinking since you’ll be having a break for Christmas why won’t you both come to China after you see your families?” Luhan asks. “I haven’t see you in a while and I think if we’re sneaky enough no one will notice.”

 

Sehun’s eyes light up. “I miss you  ge .” He says and Jongin nods in agreement. “I’m sure we can work something out. I want to see you too.”

 

“I’ll talk to you more about it tomorrow, okay?” Luhan asks. “Now both of you go to bed. You’re going to have to get up early for work. Take care of each other, alright?” Both nod and Luhan smiles. “I love you. Sleep well.”

 

“Love you  ge .”

“Love you Lu. Goodnight.”

 

Luhan closes the screen and looks down at his lap. He was tired but if he didn’t handle it now it would be hard to go to sleep. He sends Sehun and Jongin both a text goodnight before he heads to the bathroom to take care of his own problem.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. day #9 - against the wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 571 w / ignore typos - written half sleep

 

There is something slightly arousing about getting frisky in Sehun’s childhood bedroom. And who would have thought  Sehun of all people would find it most exhilarating? As soon as Christmas dinner had been finished Sehun had excused himself and Jongin to go sleep since that morning they had traveled all the way from Seoul to Sehun’s parents home in the countryside. Mrs. Oh, who had seemed scary at first, smiled fondly at her son in law apologizing for not having a proper bedroom ready for them. Jongin assured her that Sehun’s old bedroom would do just fine.

 

After all, he had always wanted to see the environment Sehun had grown up in. It was safe to say the first observation he made was that Sehun had both been spoiled and a mama’s boy. It was clear how he shadowed after his mother all day long offering to help her with the smallest tasks or how Mrs. Oh doted on her lovely boy. Sehun’s family was a lot more wealthy than he imagined and it made him feel oddly out of place. Mr. Oh had passed away when Sehun was a child so it had always been him and his mother in the big house with too many rooms for just two people.

 

Surprisingly, Sehun was very grounded. But it was kind of hard to ignore the pink comforter or the surprisingly feminine decor of his bedroom. It was soon blocked from Jongin’s veiw when Sehun pushed him against the wall.

 

“ Sehun ?” He questions and Sehun’s hot mouth is on him in seconds. Jongin does not know what has stirred in Sehun and he doesn’t ask when he’s being pressed roughly into the hinge of the door.

 

“My mom loves you.” Sehun admits against his lips with a tiny smile. It’s a proud gleam. “I wasn’t sure if she’d like you. But she does. I am just  so happy.” Sehun does this thing with his tongue where it brushes the roof of Jongin’s mouth and it has the other man purring under Sehun’s ministrations.

 

“So you got turned on because your mom likes me?” Jongin asks somewhat confused as he chuckles.

 

“That and I always wanted to bring a boyfriend home to do on this bed.” Sehun grins. “I never thought I would bring a  husband home to ride on the bed of my childhood.”

 

Jongin can only sigh because his husband is completely horrifying when it comes to his insatiability.

 

Of course Jongin finds his back pressed into the soft rose colored sheets, Sehun naked above him, riding him as if there was no tomorrow. It’s hard to keep his voice down and make sure Mrs. Oh doesn’t hear them but it’s like Sehun doesn’t have a care in the world.

 

It turns out Mrs. Oh is hard at hearing, Sehun informs him when they’re cuddling afterwards both too tired and lazy to move to clean up. Rather, they would do it in the morning when Jongin has to face his mother-in-law at breakfast knowing what he and her son had done the night before.

 

He gives Sehun credit for so much as not even blinking when Mrs. Oh complains of not sleeping well due to a strange  thudding noise. She is going to get the tree branch trimmed outside her window. Little did she know, it was just Sehun’s headboard hitting the wall with every jerk of Sehun’s precise hips.

 

 

'

 

 


	10. day #10 - make up/angry sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 947 w / ignore typos - written half sleep
> 
> kaiohtic and i decided today we were going to change the prompt from 69 because we were both wondering how to write that in sekai version lol. we’re lame. so this is the product of that. if you have any ideas let me know. i think the only suggestion i’ve gotten so far is bottom!hun feat kairis. B)

 

The first thing Jongin notices when he gets home from work is that Sehun is pissed. It is not hard for him to tell when he’s yelling waving a chewed house slipper at Monggu who is sulking guilty in his dog bed.

 

It’s not the first time Monggu has gotten into trouble. In fact, it was a weekly thing. His dog got into anything and everything he could. He often got the other dogs in trouble by assosiation. Sehun’s dog Vivi is a little angel meanwhile Jjanggu and Jjangah are well behaved if not influenced by the ring leader. So when something ends up destroyed or the dogs decide to climb the counters to eat the meal Sehun had just prepared: there is only one real culprit.

 

“Jongin! I am going to kill your dog!” Sehun says at Jongin when he sees his boyfriend toeing his shoes off by the front door. “What did I tell you? Monggu is after me! He chewed my Ralph Lauren house slippers! These cost a forcution.”

 

Jongin’s lips quirk because he knows his dog knows better than to chew things. He’s no longer a puppy who can get away with that. But,  why Sehun would buy expensive house slippers is beyond him.

 

“Last week he used my leather jacket as a bed. The week before that he ate my breakfast before I could. The week before that he peed on my bag. Your dog is out of control.” Sehun says with a heavy sigh.

 

“I think Vivi was the one who peed inside the house. Monggu has grown out of that.” Jongin comments as he leans down to rub the dog’s ears who is cowering trying to bury his face into his dog bed. The other four dogs nowhere to be found not wanting to entice Sehun’s wrath.

 

“ No , Vivi wouldn’t!” Sehun says back vehemently. “And don’t pet him when he’s on punishment! This is why he’s always bad because you coddle him too much! It’s not  your things he destroys.”

 

Jongin’s lips thin because he’s destroyed a lot more of Jongin’s things than Sehun’s in the time he’s had him. Sehun just leaves his things out so they’re easy targets. “Vivi is still a puppy Sehun. She has accidents when she gets too excited. Anyway, Monggu is just a dog.”

 

“ Just a dog who is costing me an arm and leg.” Sehun bites back.

 

By now Jongin is slightly annoyed. “I always replace the things he destroys, don’t I? I will get you new slippers. I’m tired and don’t really want to be yelled at for what my dog  did or  didn’t do.”

 

Sehun’s nostrils flare. He hits Jongin’s arm with the slipper - not hard - but in frustration because Jongin is  always like this. He never really takes Sehun’s side when it comes to his dogs. Sehun wants to pout but he’s too pissy to and instead pushes Jongin back. Jongin’s knees hit the back of the sofa as his ass falls into the cushion.

 

Jongin is about to make an angry retort because Sehun had  pushed him but quickly his boyfriend is clammering onto his lap legs spread and eyes dilated. Trust Sehun to get off on arguing with him.

 

“You can pay me back  this way.” Sehun says hotly against his mouth before moving in to devour. His breath is unsteady as he consumes Jongin’s lips entirely. Jongin sighs a little but gives in just this once. He was  sorry that his dog was bad. So he’ll ignore the fact Sehun yelled at him for something  he didn’t do.

 

He caves in, melting into Sehun as the other grinds against him. Jongin’s hands wrap around him and go straight to his ass kneading the soft flesh. Sehun’s moans are pretty as he grinds down on him making no move for either of them to undress so apparently he wants to come by just rubbing against him. Jongin thinks it’s possible as he bucks his hips upwards to met the nice rolls of Sehun’s hips.

 

Sehun sucks harshly against his collar - no doubt leaving a mark there for the world to see - stating his quiet ownership. Sehun’s moans and whimpers get needier the closer he gets and Jongin increases the case when his hips rock against the other’s. It’s when Sehun breath is strained and with one  hard rock that Sehun lets loose a grumble of nonsensical words that let’s Jongin know his boyfriend has came.

 

Sehun catches his breath slowly, forehead pressed to Jongin’s, lips pressing in the corner of Jongin’s handsome mouth. “Wasn’t that better than yelling at me?” Jongin asks with a tilt of his head as he pecks the other’s cheek affectionately.

 

Sehun colors and mumbles, “I’m sorry. I just got worked up. I know it’s not your fault.”

 

“Why don’t you  show me your apology,  hmmm ? Because your little stunt got me hard.” Jongin says back playfully letting Sehun know he’d never hold a grudge over anything. They may bicker and fight over dumb things but at the end of the day he really cherishes Sehun so it would take a lot more than that for Jongin to stay mad at him.

 

Sehun’s lips press down against his in their wordless answer. “Fine. But let’s take it to the bedroom. It’s weird when Monggu watches us makeout.”

 

Jongin chuckles a little. “I’m a bad dad. Tainting my baby. Sorry Ggu.” He says to his dog who just tilts his head in a very Jongin-like fashion as if confused by his name is being mentioned.

 

It’s safe to say Sehun  does show his apology very thoroughly when they manage to make it to the bedroom.

  
 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	11. day #11 - blindfolds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again we changed the prompt to something we could write better!
> 
> 836 w / written half sleep as always

 

 

Jongin would prefer it were Sehun who was blindfolded when his vision goes black and all he can hear is Sehun shuffling around. But he bites his lip, not going to complain, because Sehun had agreed to try something new with him as well if he endured this much. He knew Sehun would not do anything to push Jongin too far - them knowing each other’s boundaries quite well.

 

After all Jongin knows being blindfolded means he can be lazy and that was something he wouldn’t complain about but the click of metal made Jongin tense because when he went to move his hands he couldn’t. “Sehun?” He asks.

 

There is a chuckle and nothing else for a moment before he hears the pop of the cap of lube they keep by the bed. Jongin sighs a little when he finally hears the other’s voice which indicates he is up to no good, “Spread your legs Jongin.”

 

Sehun does take enjoyment of being in control - well, most of the time he was anyway. Even when he bottomed for Jongin he always had the upperhand on his boyfriend. Seeing him now both naked, blinded, and handcuffed to the headboard Sehun cannot think Jongin looks great like this.

 

He’s not sure what compelled him to come up with this but lately he had just wanted to really have control of the other. Sehun cannot say he’s disappointed with the change of events when Jongin rest assured does part his legs - the smooth expanse of his legs tense and his cock standing at attention. Pft, Jongin might sound reserved but his body certainly betrayed him.

 

Squeezing generous amounts of lube on his hand he leans crawling between his legs and dropping his hand to the other’s ass. “Sehun?” Jongin repeats again as if suddenly realized what Sehun was going for.

 

“Hm, baby?” Sehun asks with a small smug look as he dips down to place a gentle kiss against the other’s lips as he slips on finger into the other. He’s so fucking tight - a pity he doesn’t bottom more often, curing his finger to press against his inner walls. Jongin groans lowly, lip in between his teeth and face tense.

 

Does he feel it more now that his sight is taken away? Sehun smiles knowingly. “Jongin what has gotten you so worked up? Your cute little cock is straining so hard. Was it knowing I can do anything to you?”

 

Jongin doesn’t reply but he does not really need to. Why the time gets two fingers in him the other is panting hard begging Sehun with whispered moans to do it already frustrated with his restraints because he cannot get him to go any faster.

 

“Sehun. Please.” Jongin begs wanting to do nothing more than skip the foreplay. By now they’ve been together so long that Jongin can make due without it. Hell, he’s already hard and by the way Sehun is pressed against him so is the other. He can handle the burn of being poorly stretched. He doesn’t mind it as long as Sehun is in him.

 

The first push is hard and Jongin whines lowly because it does burn. Raw and primitive that type of pain but it’s replaced in seconds with the pulsing heat of being filled as Jongin struggles to try to rock his hips down. Sehun, sadly, holds his hips in place able to move at his own pace - which is too insufferably slow for Jongin’s tastes right now.

 

“More, m-more.” Jongin is muttering against Sehun’s shoulder begging as sweetly as he can so his boyfriend might just take pity on him.

 

Regrettably there is no such thing as pity in their type of relationship as Sehun fucks into intensely but slowly, snapping his hips hard, drawing out those lewd wet sounds pelvis against ass.

 

Jongin finds himself face first into pillows, ass in the air on display, and his arms twisted slightly uncomfortably thankful for the long chain of the cuffs at least when Sehun really goes at it. Tears coat his eyes and he tries to not beg for more and more and more but it’s useless. Sehun knows just how to use his body that drives Jongin wild.

 

When the abuse that happens against his prostate he finds himself cumming into the sheets as Sehun follows shortly behind him. The other hadn’t bothered to wear a condom because he’s filling him - it feels so nice to be filled even when Sehun pulls out. He feels the wetness drip down his thighs as Sehun undoes the cuffs and pulls the blindfold off kissing him to apologize for his rough treatment. Jongin does not need to forgive him because he hadn’t said no. Instead he lays pressed against Sehun sleeping soundly, their legs intertwined, and Sehun’s lips to his shoulder. Somehow against all odds, this was Jongin’s happily ever after. Not exactly what he expected but nonetheless something that was cherishable and his.

 

 


	12. day #12 - fingering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 926 w / poly!sekairis / abo
> 
> double update for 12 & 13

 

 

 

They could both smell Sehun’s impending heat. It was clouded in the air around them letting out moments of intensity where the pair of alphas were not sure what was stopping the from dragging Sehun back to their tent to soothe that enticing beckon of pheromones

 

Neither of them act on it all day. Both Yifan and Jongin are given side glances from various members of the pack that also know that flowery tangy smell is Sehun climbing closer to his heat. None question why the two alphas are  waiting and going about their daily chores as usual. They’ve always been an oddity among the pack. Yifan and Jongin were both outsiders who had joined the pack earlier that year. It became apparent the two alphas were  together in a way that was not common for wolves to be. After all, two alphas mating seemed nearly impossible given their traits. What was even more odd was when they both courted and picked Sehun as their omega.

 

None were forward enough to ask how it worked or even what Sehun, who was originally from the pack, was thinking to even consider having not one but  two alphas. Whatever the nature of their relationship no one knew but it seemed to work for the three.

 

It’s nearly the end of the day when an omega named Baekhyun approaches both Yifan and Jongin who are sorting out the furs from a recent hunt. His eyes are furious and his thin lips coiled back. “Get your  omega before I strangle him.  Fuck him already !” The shorter omega with ash brown hair snaps at the two who look up surprised. “If that  brat mouths off to me  one more time I am going to kill him, got it?”

 

Baekhyun is dragged away by his serious eyed mate Kyungsoo who apologized but both know it’s hard to keep Baekhyun from speaking his mind (and possibly offending everyone he approaches). It seemed Sehun’s smell was affecting more than just them. Not to mention his crankiness when he began a new heat cycle and how  demanding he already was naturally.

 

Jongin gives Yifan a small look, “We’ll have to take care of that. You know how Sehun gets.”

 

Yifan nods absentmindedly.  Yes , Sehun could be a nightmare when he was moody and hormonal. 

  
  
 

It’s Sehun who does not expect to be seduced. When he gets done with his shift of watching the pack’s pups he’s persuaded to go bathing with both Yifan and Jongin. He shutters though because the hot water of the springs near them always relaxed his aching body.

 

He does not expected to be ambushed  no sooner than they get there with Jongin’s fingers loping through his pants and tugging him forward so their lips meet. Sehun all but mewls needing no real enticing for him to be ready for this.

 

Hell , he had been ready for this  all day. He feels Yifan come from behind him wrapping his strong arms around Sehun’s waist as he mouths the junction between his neck and shoulder,  biting occasionally.

 

“Baekhyun said you were very rude to him.” Yifan comments with a small chuckle at how eager Sehun is already rutting back on him.

 

“You don’t ever respect your hyungs.” Jongin scowls momentarily before his mouth is pressed to Sehun’s again. Sehun wants to remind that Jongin is scolding him for something he is guilty of as well.

 

But he doesn’t get the chance because Yifan is tugging his pants down letting them drop to his ankles allowing his lower half to be bare. When they both had approached him to mate - to share  each other \- Sehun had thought they were absolutely crazy. How could he be with two alphas who were also with each other? It just was not a concept he had grown up with. He had always thought you could only love  one person. But that idea quickly changed when they proceeded to court him. Jongin was sweet and Yifan was kind - there was just something balancing about them together. He knew he could get away with things with Yifan and Jongin was less likely to cave. He  loved them both. Even if they listen to an idiot like Baekhyun.

 

Yifan’s fingers slide down the crack of his ass resting right outside his entrance that is wet with self lubrication - a silent testament of how much he wants them - before one of those long elegant fingers are working it’s way inside of him.

 

Sehun groans into his kiss with Jongin pushing himself back on that single digit already wanting to be stretched open and to ravish that burn. Of course the other two aren’t thinking about instant gratification.

 

Jongin is a  great kisser. The way his tongue flicks inside his mouth is distracting enough when Yifan works his second finger, so  long and so full already. He had such nice  large hands and he is certain that he knew how much Sehun liked them. Second only to their cocks.

 

“You were craving this all day.” Yifan says not needing to ask because Sehun  had . He had plotted all day how to display himself so that the two would do something about his heat. He hated waiting. Counting on Baekhyun to complain was just  too easy.

 

It was safe to say that the pair were not going to let Sehun rest until all his rudeness and moodiness was carefully  fucked right out of him. And there is no way Sehun wouldn’t object to that.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	13. day #13 - rimming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1018 w poly!sekairis / abo / continuation of the last drabble & double penetration sobs
> 
> double update! please read 12 before trying to read this one so it makes more sense.

 

Third on his list of things he loved was Jongin’s tongue. Whether it be kissing or other things Jongin was skilled with the slick muscle that worked at a steady and diligent in and  out of Sehun. How he got in this position he was not sure - at first he had been simply kissing Jongin murmuring small compliments on the tantalizing muscle - and the next he was propped on his hands and knees while Jongin tried to eat him out like a full course buffet.

 

There was little he could say or do to discourage Jongin because as soon as that tongue flicked his puckered rim all he saw was stars as it pushed steadily in him his body giving way much too easily. Normally, he might complain how embarrassing it was to be spread for the world to see but Jongin’s tongue pulled any coherent words from him and tossed it in the wind.

 

Jongin had spread his ass, two perfect shapely pale globes, watching  that part of him quiver in anticipation. He had teasingly blew air on it, pressing a small light kiss, and had went to town. Neither the omega or the alpha heard when the tent opening rustling and in came another opposing figure.

 

Yifan stumbled across his mates like this often. If it was not Jongin teasing Sehun it was Sehun riding Jongin like there was no tomorrow. It was the downside of mating with two people so much younger than him - they went at it like bunnies anywhere  and any time they could.

 

Sehun looks wrecked when his head turns pushed into the pillows and furs of their bed. His glossy eyes acknowledge Yifan entering as his hips push back against Jongin’s mouth. Jongin notices him but doesn’t bother to stop what he’s doing. They’re both  brats he thinks.

 

The tent is overwhelmed with the scent of  Sehun . It’s quite pleasant to say the least. Yifan undoes his cloak letting it fall to the floor as he crawls down into the tuft of furs to join the two.  It’s only then that Jongin pauses his actions and looks up dragging his mouth now across Yifan’s. There is the distinctly tangy taste of Sehun on his tongue and Yifan groans.

 

Sehun, every bit of eager to not be left out, moves to nudge himself between the two lapping at Yifan’s lips first and then parting to kiss Jongin. It’s odd how indistinguishable their tastes are at that moment - how well they seem to  mix together - and it only makes Sehun whine for the impossible.

 

“I want you  both  in me.” He says lowly. It’s not a new thought to the trio. However in the past when they’ve tried it never got too far because the pain of that kind of stretch was a little more than he could handle. Nonetheless it takes both Jongin and Yifan by surprise. “Jongin stretched me well enough - I want you  both now.”

 

In the end who are they to say no? Sehun’s body went to into overdrive quickly. Yifan’s fingers were merciless as they worked  space in him as he slid in smoothly. Sehun was true to his word: Jongin had prepared him well enough this time he thought he could take it. Yifan alone was a handsome size but the  both  of them were sure to split Sehun in half.

 

If there was ever a time Sehun thanked the gods that he was flexible it was during sex. Yifan was pulsing in him the alpha’s chest pressed to his back and Sehun hissed lowly when he felt Jongin’s fingers at his rim pressing experimentally unsure if his mate was going to be able to take him as well.

 

“Go ahead Jongin.” Sehun is breathless when Jongin slides two fingers in alongside Yifan. There is the obvious discomfort but the sensation that he can be  filled so snugly that makes it hard to keep his hips from rocking. “ Jongin .”

 

Jongin curses under his breath because hell he gets it. Sehun wants him to hurry it along but he cannot rush this. He doesn’t want to hurt him. Between the hot look Yifan gives him and the pleading expression Sehun wears he really  caves  in.

 

It’s a slow torturous burning nudge that makes Sehun cry. Jongin looks like he is about to pull out and Sehun hisses  no under his breath. “Just get  all i-in. Wait a bit t-til I adjust.” Sehun says. He’s gotten this far damn it. There is no going back. Both alphas are securely tightly in him with barely enough room to move. There is the pulsing of each other pressed so tightly against each other inside the other male and the heat that encases them. It makes it hard for any of the three to think outside of their primal desires. Sehun’s body is shaking apart at the joints. It’s when he gives the small cue for them to move is also when he truly  breaks apart at their fingertips.

 

It’s so  odd  yet so pleasing to know he’s filled with the men he loves. Their reactions as well because there is so little space left  in him that there is constant pressure on his prostate. When Yifan bucks not only does Sehun feel it but Jongin as well. It’s  intimate . There is Sehun’s constant cries that go from strained to pleasure and Jongin’s hand wrapped around his cock.

 

Too much, too much, too much. It’s all he can think. It’s a mantra in Sehun’s head. It’s the same togetherness that draws them all out together - Jongin first, Sehun next, and Yifan last. It’s a mess. And Sehun is  sore already down there when each of his lovers pulls out. It’s how Yifan kisses his forehead then leans to press a matching kiss to Jongin and how Jongin bites Sehun’s shoulder playfully smoothing a hand over his aching lover back.

 

Sehun may be in an unconventional relationship with the two alphas but their own way it is perfect.

 

 

 

 


	14. day #14 - lace panties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again we changed the prompt! warning: I don’t consider this blatant incest because Jongin and Kai aren’t getting freaky with each other but this might make you uncomfortable because they're both getting freaking with Sehun. It certainly tests the boundaries of incest though
> 
> 1317 w / sehun feat. twin!jongin/kai

There was an unspoken agreement between the brothers to not touch each other in the bedroom. They might have been in a polyarmous relationship with Sehun but they were  not dating each other. It was clear that sometimes making sure they did not cross that boundary was difficult.

 

Especially when they both wanted to bang Sehun on the same night. Normally, they might take turns. Kai will get certain nights and Jongin others. However, sometimes Sehun would request they both be there certain it would help the subtle undertone of competitiveness between the two males. They should not be competing for Sehun’s love when they already have it, he often tells them, not wanting to be dragged between them or cause any rift between the brothers. They ought to love each other - albeit, just differently than they loved Sehun.

 

Their personalities are drastically different as well. They’re like night and day. Kai has this charm to him and sex appeal that had automatically drawn Sehun in. Jongin, who shares the same face, somehow seems  cute and romantic. They love in different ways as well. Kai a lot more intense and aggressive like he had not ever learned to love without the fear of being hurt. Jongin was a lot more shy and timid as if he was scared to  fully love Sehun.

 

They never say it but Sehun knows it has a lot to do with their father, who had abused both boys, before their mother ran away with her two sons. Sehun thinks he knows them better than they know themselves and certainly better than they know each other. He  understands they’re both self conscious but show it differently and actually care a lot more about each other than they give off.

 

Sehun figures they’ve never shared anything properly in their lives with each other and he is determined to make this work. No matter what. He loves them both equally for different things so there is no way he could possibly choose.

 

Which is why on the night of their anniversary he asks them  both to be present at night. It’s a special moment and he does not want to pick between the two. (And since they agreed that  this entire thing was okay, they had no excuse to say no. After all, they both rather share Sehun than not have him at all.)

 

But little did they know they had a surprise waiting. Kai and Jongin arrive around the same time to the apartment the three share since they both take day classes. Neither brother really say anything to the other as they head to Sehun’s room.

 

The bathroom door is cracked and the shower running. They can hear Sehun humming from there. However their eyes are drawn towards the bed.

 

On the pristine bed with a blue comforter are two matching pink boxes with ribbons. Tentivealey Kai moves to open the one with his name written on it and scoffs immediately. His reaction pushes Jongin to open his as his face in flames red. Sitting in the boxes are matching undie sets with garters, stockings, and cute sparkly cock rings.

 

“Sehun  must have been drunk when he got us these.” Kai murmurs and though Jongin does not verbally agree he’s thinking something similar.

 

“He expects us to wear these?” Jongin asks with a tilt of his head. “I don’t think I can even fit in them.”

 

He doesn’t have much time to voice his concern because when he sees Kai discarding his clothes to put the offensive garments on he knows he cannot back out. It’s a testament of what they would go through  for Sehun’s happiness.

 

Kai is given a dark pair of panties - red  almost black - that are lacey but more elegant. They fit him snug and the garters meant for women fit his legs snugly but there is a matching leather  collar with a fucking bell he notices. Jongin holds up a really frilly pair of pink panties with a little fuzz ball on the ass side. Jongin realizes with horror that it’s a rabbit tail because sure enough there is a matching pair of bunny ears to go with his. Unfortunately, they don’t forgo the cock rings which will no doubt be used in their torture.

 

Neither of them had noticed the shower had stopped running and in came a proud Sehun who looked eagerly at each of his boyfriends. Of course he had only bothered to wrap a towel around himself. It seemed tonight Sehun had no shame as his eyes appraised his beautiful partners.

 

“What were you thinking?” Kai bites out and even his cheeks are flushed as he tugs at the collar he had begrudgingly put on.

 

“How lovely you would look with that around your neck.” Sehun smiled cooly as he leaned to press a kiss on the corner of Kai’s mouth before turning to do the same to Jongin. “And how Jongin’s ass would look delicious with a tail. So who wants to do me first?”

 

Surprisingly it’s Jongin who gets the honor tonight. He’s allowed to remove the cock ring but Kai is not. Sehun props himself between them knowing that’s what they like - after all, they wanted nothing to with each other - his back was pressed against Jongin’s chest and he was bent over Kai’s abdomen. 

 

Jongin had always been more slow and gentle than Kai. Sometimes  too gentle where he had Sehun begging for him to do anything to get him off faster. Meanwhile Kai was demanding and needy less shy about what he wants. It’s why Sehun finds himself mouthing at the lace of Kai’s panties as Jongin is pushing  in him. It often ends up this way: Sehun sandwiched between two guys who both want different things.

 

It’s safe to say as his mouth runs teasingly along Kai’s cock that Jongin is making a steady but terribly slow rhythm, as if he was trying to feel  every single inch of what it was like to be in Sehun. Which would be  nice if Sehun wasn’t so fucking horny. 

 

“God damn it, Jongin.” It’s Kai who growls it. “Don’t tease him because then he teases  me ! Fuck him properly.” Kai scolds his brother.

 

Jongin obliges not out of pity for Kai but rather it was getting hard to hold back himself. When the first thrust happens Sehun already has his mouth wrapped prettily around Kai’s angry flushed cock as if rewarding him for coaxing his brother.

 

It’s safe to say things don’t stay that pretty for long. Kai is red faced and straining against that cock ring knowing he cannot take it off. Sehun licks and laps at him so  fucking much he just wants to shoot his load and go to sleep. Nonetheless his boyfriend is doing his best to drive him out of his mind. It seems Jongin is feeling strangely aggressive tonight. Perhaps his inner fuck bunny was showing - Sehun was not sure but he couldn’t complain.

 

They all end together. Sehun ripped off the cock ring and suctioning his pink thin lips around the head sucking harshly as Jongin’s thrusts become erratic and uneven. There is a chorus of groans between the two that sound like a symphony. Sehun doesn’t bother to clean up (he just came untouched, he just wants to cuddle now). He pulls both to him despite their protests giving them both a wet kiss to the lips before snuggling him, entangling their legs together.

 

“Happy anniversary boys.” Sehun smiles with a tired yawn. But little did he know he hadn’t even received  their gifts.

 

 

 

 


	15. day #15 - sweet & passionate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know how this turned so angsty but I was in the mood. Wrote hurt/comfort.
> 
> 2160 w / mentions of past traumas

 

There was always an undertone of misery clinging to the way Jongin went about his days. Sehun knew that Jongin was the type of person to think that he was so far gone and beyond any hopes of salvation. It was in the little things he did and said that made it clear Jongin had a hard time accepting himself.

 

It hurt Sehun a lot to know his boyfriend struggled with self acceptance because as much as he tried Jongin did  not want Sehun involved in that part of his life. In a way he understood - who wants to admit to the person they love that they don’t feel as though they’re worthy of being loved? He also had a hard time understanding sometimes. The nights Jongin would lock himself in the bathroom and Sehun could hear him sobbing throughout the early mornings. Did Jongin think  he didn’t hurt as well? Sehun loved Jongin, a lot more than the other probably knew, and he just wanted to help him get through this rut.

 

Jongin didn’t know what he could tell Sehun. His mind was swarmed with past demons he fought  hard to get rid of so he could possibly be  good for Sehun. He tried to forget everything he had martyred in his past life. But where some things he was so  ashamed of he couldn’t tell Sehun. Life had not always been easy for Jongin and when the male was younger he had sacrificed a lot to get by. He knew Sehun wouldn’t judge him or be angry but there were some things that might change. Everything good in his life had been stolen from him and he  really didn’t want to lose Sehun.

 

“Jongin you’re scaring me.” It’s Sehun whispering in his ear. Jongin, both dazed and slightly disoriented, blinks wondering  where was he? He was curled against Sehun’s body sitting on the floor by the bed. It seems he hadn’t made to their room consciously. Had he fainted somewhere? “You’re overworking yourself, not eating, and avoiding me. I know something isn’t right but if you don’t tell me then I cannot help you.”

 

Jongin squeezes his eyes shut as he presses his face against the other’s chest.  How can I tell him ? Sehun had come from a happy family with two parents and a doting older brother. They had the cliche life Jongin had always dreamed about. Why should he ruin the memory of Sehun’s childhood by staining him with his own? Those willowy fingers of his boyfriend make their way to Jongin’s hair threading softly.

 

Sehun does not want to push. But he  is scared. He is fearful if he does not try to be there for Jongin and constantly remind him that somehow the other will slip through his fingers. Jongin should know by now he doesn’t have to do anything that makes him uncomfortable but he certainly always has the option to lean on Sehun - and in reality, Sehun would prefer it he leaned on him. That was  love , right? Through both the good and the bad. It seemed Jongin often forgot the latter.

 

“I don’t know what has upset you but Jongin I can promise whatever it is we’ll get through it. You just have to  talk to me. Nothing can make me love you any less.” Sehun says. He hated how thin his lover felt, how unhappy he looked and how delicate he felt.  Lean on me, damn it.

 

Jongin feels the dampness collecting in the corner of his eyes. How could he explain it all? Some nights he would be okay. But there were the few his mind would travel down the roots of his memories and he would remember everything that has been done  to him and everything he had done  himself . It made him feel as though an ocean of regret and  hurt would squeeze down on his chest as he tried to reach for some hope of air in his suffocating despair.

 

Jongin know it’s stupid but sometimes he just wants to step on his troublesome heart so he wouldn’t have to feel everything he does. There must be something inherently miserable buried deep beneath his rib cage making it so he can only exhale the haunting hurricane of his nightmares. Jongin should not drag Sehun down with it - there are just some people who belong to no one but their Mistress Misery. The tiny selfish part of his fickle heart just wants to  cling desperately to Sehun never letting him go. Jongin does not want to catch Sehun on his jagged edges.

 

“Sehun I have not always been honest with you.” Jongin says slowly as looks up hating the understanding mirroring in Sehun’s pretty eyes. He’s so fucking patient and compassionate Jongin feels like  shit . “There are things I’ve done that I cannot erase. I’m a  bad person.”

 

Sehun is shaking his head as he presses a hand to Jongin’s face turning his chin upwards so he can see the seriousness dancing across Sehun’s beautiful face. “ No . Don’t say that. You’re not a bad person. You might have made  bad choices but by no means does that make you a bad person. I’ve made mistakes too. Everyone does and we cannot let those mistakes of our younger years drag us down.”

 

Jongin tugs his chin away wanting to push the other away but his body feels too tired to try to distance himself from the man he undoubtedly loves. “You don’t  understand ! It’s not that simple. My mistakes are not just silly foolish things I’ve done Sehun.”

 

Sehun’s lips press into a thin line. “Well, you haven’t really given me an opportunity to understand. I’m here with you because I don’t care about the things of your past. Whatever it is it doesn’t matter. You’re here with me now. For me, that’s the only thing that matters.”

 

Jongin looks furious but Sehun has a feeling he’s only angry at himself. Sehun just happens to be the only verbal punching bag nearby. “It’s easy for you! You had it all before you even came out of the womb. Me? I was born to a  crackwhore who wasn’t even sure who my father was. You know what my  mother did? You wonder why you’ve never met her? That  woman who was only a mother by name - she  traded me and my sisters for their quick fixes.” It finally cracks. That wall that has always been there between them. “I’ve done  so many things I cannot speak. Their hands on me ever seem to go away - I can  always feel it. I cannot even face my sisters anymore knowing I couldn’t protect them. They  ruined me.” Jongin’s face is wet and he’s not sure when he began crying. But the sudden awareness draws a sob from his chest, shaking his slender frame, as Sehun pulls him close resting his chin on Jongin’s head because he truly hadn’t  known . 

 

“ Jongin .” His name comes out as a whisper. No less affectionate but he somehow sees the burning in Jongin’s chest. That hurt he must have carried all this time by himself. He cannot imagine it. He cannot fathom how a  mother could do something like that to children whose duty was to protect and nurture. Did Jongin think that he would think  less of him? He wants to cry too - knowing that Jongin had endured something like that. “You are not ruined. You were  just a kid. You cannot beat yourself up. You and your sisters were not the one to blame. Those people who did those things to you are to blame. It doesn’t change how I feel or see about you.”

 

“But Sehun they made me do so many awful things.” Jongin’s voice is hoarse and Sehun feels his own eyes watering. “I feel so fucking dirty .” How could he explain that it felt like sometimes his bones were far too big for his body - stretching him out and leaving him torn? That his hurt took up so much of his heart that it made loving Sehun the way he ought to be impossible sometimes.

 

“It wasn’t your fault.” Sehun says and cups both sides of Jongin’s face. He leans in tentatively and presses a small kiss to Jongin’s lips. “You’re not. You did what you had to do to survive. There is no shame in trying to survive Jongin. You’re  right . I never had to face that type of hardship. I lived a very privileged sheltered life. I can only respect you more, you know. Even enduring that you’ve grown into such a considerate, strong, and beautiful person. I would  never look down on you.”

 

His eyes flutter up and his cheeks warm as he presses harder against Sehun’s lips. The fear subsided that Sehun might want to leave him when he found out but he still felt very raw. Open wounds took a while to heal but Jongin suddenly felt maybe  just maybe next to Sehun it wouldn’t be too hard.

 

“Jongin if there is anyone who deserves happiness and love then it’s  you . You’re not broken, you’re not dirty, and you  are beautiful. You spent a lifetime of not feeling adequate enough to be loved so I will spent a lifetime proving to you that you’re worth every last kiss, every last declaration of love, every last smile, or laugh we share.”

 

Jongin presses his mouth against Sehun’s once against, the salty tears flowing down his handsome face more, as he licks into Sehun’s mouth unable to help himself. How could he not when Sehun had said such words to him? It was like a jolt of electricity running down his spine drawing him nearer and nearer towards Sehun.

 

But Sehun stops him by grabbing his wrist and there is a flash of  hurt that crosses Jongin’s face. “No -  No , Jongin I’m not pushing you away. I was going to say let’s move to the bed.” Sehun says quickly to soothe that look away. In fact, Sehun wanted this as well. Words could only do so much and sometimes things were better understand by touch.

 

He maneuvered them so they can both get up and he pushes Jongin back tugging the male’s shirt over his head before tossing it to the side. Jongin leans up on his elbows to met Sehun half way so he can press his lips against his. Sehun kissed him feverishly but thoroughly. He sketches his tongue throughout the other’s mouth as if he was mapping it out. It elicits a small moan from Jongin. How his chest must be aching and his heart fluttering after such a confession, Sehun thinks. Sehun leans down as his mouth encloses over a perky nipple which causes Jongin to arch towards him. The roll of his tongue on the erect bead is enough to make Jongin dig his fingers in the other’s shoulders. Sehun’s mouth travels downwards in a worshiping manner. He kisses, bites, and licks each spot he reaches until his tongue dips in Jongin’s navel. Tonight wouldn’t be about  him but rather making Jongin feels the lengths of Sehun’s love for him despite everything he was told.

 

He didn’t think Jongin was dirty, didn’t think somehow Jongin was tainted. Sehun could tell Jongin but he knows his boyfriend still might doubt him when he’s feeling down. There is  only one way Sehun muses and he will show Jongin just how much of an altar he has become to Sehun. His fingers undo the buckle of Jongin’s jeans. He shimmies them down the other’s legs as he curls his fingers under the elastic of the other’s boxer briefs. He slides them down as well as his mouth makes it’s way to the crown placing a small kiss. 

 

Sehun wraps his mouth around his cock and slides his hot tight mouth downwards. Jongin refrains from bucking his hips but he does jerk a little. His eyes are glassy from crying and face red because it’s a bit too much stimulation when he feels so vulnerable.

 

His mouth works efficiently. He knows where to suck harder and the rhythm to hit that makes Jongin’s toes curl in warning. Jongin  does try to warn Sehun but the other bats his hands away and makes his insufferable swallowing motions with his throat that has Jongin spilling minutes later. Sehun looks up, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand, leaning to kiss Jongin once more. They kiss for a couple of minutes before Sehun wraps his arms around the other’s waist and kisses his shoulder fondly.

 

“I love you Jongin.” He says. “I want you to know I’ll always love you no matter what we go through. I’m your lover, I’m not going to judge you.” He noses Jongin’s jaw with his lips. “Don’t ever think anything will ever have the strength to pull me from your side.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	16. day #16 - semi-dressed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was pretty sick when I wrote this today. ;u;
> 
> 1410 w / fem!sehun

 

The look Sehee gives him is positively lethal as Jongin's hand sneakily travels up her lap, his large warm hands brushing the insides of his wife’s thighs, as Sehee grips her pair of chopsticks with a little too much force. It's the type of look that Jongin knows would mean he's in hot waters if he continues with a strong likelihood of Sehee kicking him to the couch in favor for the dogs acting as Sehee's cuddling companions.

 

This time it's seriously not Jongin's fault for having an overactive imagination. It was not  his fault she wore one of her shortest dresses, pale and pink, fitting to her curves so delicately as if it would peel right off of her. She  knows he loves that dress on her. It's why his fingers push past the hem of the dress, smoothing over her deliciously curvy thighs. There was just something about the weight she had gained with her firstborn that drove Jongin wild. He had never really thought seriously about weight - until he had convinced Sehee to have sex with him again assuring her he wouldn't care if she was a bit heavier. As long as she was  happy with it, Jongin would be happy too. He hadn't expected the breath to be knocked out of him when he saw the  curves extra weight would add. Normally, Sehee had always been a thin girl. Now she was certainly much more robust.

 

Childbirth had done wonders for Sehee, a former model and actress who now focused on being a mother. Her thighs were meaty and cushion against his own. Her breast rounder and fuller in his hands. Her waist a bit wider and her  ass \- it ought to be legal. So when she wore her pink little dress she ought to have known what was going to happen

 

Jongin was a popular actor who has risen to fame with a series of movies he played in. Kim Jongin and Sehee were no doubt the nation's sweethearts and favorite couple.

 

Kyungsoo and Baekyoung have absolutely no clue where Jongin's hands are traveling. They're chatting away as they a enjoy their meals as Sehee sits tease. Jongin is suddenly so grateful to his mother for babysitting their son Taeoh.

 

Sooner than later, they're making their goodbyes promising to have dinner with their friends again soon. Jongin follows Sehee, who is ignoring him, hand on the small of his wife's back as they make it to the car waiting outside with their driver Ryeowook opening the door. “Home, I presume?” Ryeowook asks as the few clicks of the wandering flash photos of the famous couple.

 

“Yes please.” Sehee says as she dips in, Jongin's eyes falling to how her dress rises up ever so slightly to expose the pink frill of her panties. He's happy he's standing where he is so no photographers can get a view as he follows in after his wife door shut promptly after.

 

His mouth is slotted on her neck as soon as Ryeowook is pulling off thankful for the tinted windows much too dark to see inside.

 

“Jongin!” She hisses as she attempts to push off her husband. “What's gotten into you so suddenly?”

 

If  only she knew. “Ryeowook cannot hear us. No need to be shy.” He whispers nipping her shoulder exposed by the strap of her dress falling downwards. 

 

There is a thin black barrier from the driver's seat and the backseat in the pretty luxurious BMW Escalade. It had been Jongin's favorite purchase, even if Sehee thought it a bit  much .

 

He maneuvers her on his lap. “ Jongin .” She's saying a bit throaty as his hands slide up her dress exposing her curvy legs and bottom. Jongin's trail down to the cute frilly panties his wife had opted to wear. It's  too much because her thighs press on his outer thighs as he leans up to kiss her. His hands expertly trail behind her unzipping her dress as he tugs it over her. Sehee for a woman reaching twenty-six has a youthful aura around her. Despite having grown up as a child star she maintained that exuberance that had made her so popular.

 

Jongin never expected her to say yes when he proposed. He had not been the  only one seeking her affection. Much less, her telling him she wanted to focus mainly on having their children shortly after they married - something he would never ask her to do, yet something that made him immensely happy nonetheless. Taeoh, now three, had two doting celebrity parents who would do just about anything for their son.

 

Jongin hadn't made love to his wife in a week. He had been busy shooting a new movie and got home much too late to be productive. Sehee was very patient and understanding - as long as Jongin did not neglect their son or her, she would never complain about him working so much. After all, she understood. It's something he loved doing. Eventually he would make both personal and professional sacrifices when the time came but for now Sehee wanted to support her husband. She was always at his shoots or bringing him lunch with Taeoh. Jongin didn't like for her to be out alone because the paparazzi or  sasaengs were ruthless. But Ryeowook, Sehee's assistant Taeyeon and their bodyguard Kangin often occupied her if he couldn't himself. 

 

Her bra was the same creamy pink as her panties. His mouth slotted over the swell of her breast with a small smile. Her fingers dug into his shoulders as she gave him a look begging him to take  mercy . How effortlessly she looked debauched.

 

His fingers slid past her panties pushing them to the side as he traced the valley of her  flower . She was wet already, swollen and sensitive from all his teasing at dinner, pushing her breasts more eagerly to his mouth. Sehee reached from behind her and undid her bra letting it fall to the car seat. Her legs parted for him making it easier to get access both knowing they had a short drive home. His fingers disappeared into her and she mewled against him as his mouth locked around her perky nipples. Her body swayed and rocked against his fingers whispering promises of what was to come. Jongin doubted he would have time to fully  take  her in the drive knowing they'd have to finish this at home.

 

“Does it feel good, sweetheart?” he asks with a tilt of his head as she looks yearningly at him with a delicious sulk. 

 

“You're so  mean .” She complains though there is no edge to her words as her lips kiss his jaw. She had always been much more timid about these type of things preferring to follow Jongin's lead. Though she could be quite verbal if she was against something. (Like she had insisted Taeoh go to an elite private school when he got to the age. After all, they both worked so hard their efforts might as well pay off. Taeoh’s education was a brick wall with his wife. Thankfully, he agreed. She also adamantly refused to hire a nanny, saying a child ought to be raised by his parents. She would take less modeling jobs to ensure she was home with their son when Jongin couldn't be.)

 

Jongin smiled fondly as his fingers thrusts in her heated insides watching her fall apart on top of him. The light  squelch made a rosey pink spread across her face as her painted lips moved against his own mouth.

 

Unfortunately it had to come to an end when they got too close to their apartment building. Jongin helped her dress and fix herself helping her into his jacket as he lead her from the car hand in hand to avoid any photographers who hung outside their home. When they made it to the elevator they shared lazy kisses, small breathless sighs, Sehee curling her hand into his hair. They broke apart when the doors opened at their floor walking to press the keypad. 

 

Sehee rode him  hard that night - punishingly so for teasing her throughout the night only to be greeted in the morning by a cheerful Taeoh being dropped off by Jongin's mother running into the kitchen to hug his father's legs babbling about  the sister  his daddy had promised him. It's safe to say Sehee made Jongin sleep on the couch that night.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	17. day #17 - on the floor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1044 w

 

“You do  know that the foreign prince has been eyeing you down like a vulture for weeks?” Jongdae finally asks his cousin who stares up somewhat blankly from his morning meal.

 

“What?” Jongin asks ungracefully for someone who had spent an entire lifetime being trained as an entertainer in the Emperor's court.

 

As he thought, Jongdae clicked his tongue, Jongin  may be trained to prance around like a sex kitten but the boy was anything but. “Prince Oh of the easternmost Empire. He's smitten with you.” Jongdae clarifies.

 

A creamy blush spreads across Jongin's face. “He's  not . He's just not use to the palace. From where he's from it's a lot smaller - a lot less formalities. I just helped him. He's  grateful .”

 

Jongdae gives his cousin a look. “Grateful enough to want in your pants, perhaps. He'll corner you by the end of the day I wager my salary on it.”

  
  
  
  
 

And it's a good thing Jongin didn't bet his wages because after a certain risky performance where he just might of revealed too much skin he finds himself cornered that night by a tipsy foreign dignitary. 

 

The music is playing loudly from the ballroom as Sehun, Prince Oh insisted he use his proper name, was attempting to undo the sashes of Jongin's robes. Jongin, both bewildered and caught off guard, freezes as the other mouths at his neck.

 

“Your  highness !” Jongin squeaks, timidly never having been approached in this manner before. He was a favorite of the Emperor - marking him unavailable for any of the sleazy prying men of the court. 

 

“ Jongin, ” his voice is a lot deeper than one would expect for such a pretty prince. He has a slight accent - his vowels have a certain tang to them - as he nips Jongin's exposed chest. “The things you do to me, you're like the devil's dancer.”

 

Jongin would be scandalized to be found like this. His back pressing into the smooth stone of the pathway of the Emperor's gardens his clothes half torn off. What embarrasses him most is how his body reacts to Prince Oh’s touch. A mouth slots against his nipple and Jongin arches forward a silent gasp caught in his throat. “Princ-- Sehun-- I'm…  I'm untouched .” He doesn't know what the other expects of him. He's not a courtesan. He's never pleasured anyone in his life. He is just a dancer who entertains those who visit the Emperor.

 

“ Good .” It's a breathy sigh and Jongin feels  that part of the man because impossibly harder at his confession. “I'll take care of you properly Jongin. Can I? I want to devour you.”

 

All Jongin can do is focus on the pulse thudding so hard as he swallows some finding himself nodding. He's terrified of being caught but somehow knowing the prince wants him  this  much has Jongin preening against him.

 

It's dangerous and he knows it's silly of him to become attached to someone as unobtainable as a prince - one from a distant land, at that. But something about the primal way Sehun desires him does not make him feel dirty. He knew at any moment if he said stop, Sehun would certainly do it.

 

Words are lost between the two as they let their bodies do the speaking. Sehun's mouth traces  every part of him. He pays particular attention to his thighs, letting his robes fall apart exposing everything Jongin has to offer, as the prince sucks harshly on his inner thighs leaving pretty possessive lovemarks in his wake. “Mine.” He feels Sehun mouth against his skin as he moans softly. When Sehun's mouth makes it's way back towards his mouth he can taste the sting of alcohol making him question the sobriety of the prince.

 

“I'm not drunk - wipe that innocent worried look from your face. It makes me want to corrupt you.”

 

Jongin flushes. Had he read his thoughts or was Jongin just  that transparent? Probably and unfortunately the latter.

 

He was being naive giving his body over to the prince as if there would ever be a possibility that they two could have a future together. But just for  one night did Jongin have the affections of a prince and he would certainly make it worth it.

 

He spread his legs, nervously as his face flushed at the lewd act. Sehun's eyes stared intently with odd focus on  that part of him. His lips curled upwards and the prince laughed. 

 

Laughed at him! Jongin flushed harder and moved to cover himself with his robes.

 

“No, no - I'm not making fun of you. You're so cute.” Sehun says pressing a small kiss on the outer V of Jongin's plush lips. “I find it very refreshing that you're so… inexperienced. You let your desires guide you rather than making calculated moves to rile me.” His hand wraps around Jongin's pressing it to the center of his breeches. “You  did this.”

 

Jongin's heart flutters but he cannot ignore the warning in his head. “You've slept with many then?” There is a tinge of hurt lacing his voice.

 

Sehun's eyes soften. “I've slept with  some . People who only wanted to find comfort in bodies. They're not like you. They don't make me feel like you do. I didn't feel like I was on  fire in their presence.”

 

“How can I believe you? That you aren’t just fooling with me?”

 

Sehun smiles. “I asked the Emperor to give you over to me. He was quite reluctant. He's provided so well for a mere entertainer. I say he is very fond of you. But he agreed once I promised to give you the life you cannot have here.”

 

Jongin feels his breath freeze in his chest. “And what type of life is that?”

 

“One by my side of course. Not as a lover or mistress but I wish to make you a respectable man Jongin.”

 

“We aren't being very respectable now, your highness.”

 

“Well a man can do whatever the hell he wants to his husband right?” Sehun grins some and places a kiss to Jongin's full lips. “Would you marry me?”

 

“You have me naked, outside, and freezing. You really need to ask?”

 

“You made this terribly unromantic Jongin.”

 

But the couple drifts off into laughter continuing where they left off.

 


	18. day # 18 - lazy morning sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> good morning! i originally wrote this for another drabble for a prompt i got on ask.fm but given that i didn't want to write two drabbles in one i recycled and added more to it here. it's short and to the point! i was feeling super fluffy after watching their performance where jongin is wearing glasses. sighs it was so cute. SING FOR YOU GOT IT'S FIRST WIN!!! if you guys didn't know i love each member of exo too much and i get all worked up. xoxo but as always if you have any prompts + ideas of something i could write let me know. if you're too shy you can always send it anonymously on ask!
> 
> 610 w

 

 

It doesn’t matter that Sehun may or may not fit perfectly on Jongin’s lap - in fact, he’s hanging off - his arms wrap securely around the elder’s shoulders as he leans in with a light peck. Jongin has always felt like home. It’s sweet at first; lazy and relaxed, the type of kiss you get when you’ve been close to someone for a while. There is no need to impress or rush because Jongin will always be there for him.

 

It’s the gentle trace of Jongin’s thumb edging up his shirt rubbing a soft pattern into his spine that causes Sehun to press a little bit harder, slotting his mouth against the other’s yieldingly, mewling silently at the scorched skin being left where Jongin had touched. It’s Jongin mouthing at his neck, sucking playfully on his adam’s apple, as he coyly kneads the younger’s ass. Sehun tugs away seconds later, mouth slick and pink, his eyes narrowing accusingly pointing down to the tent in his pants.

 

“Take responsibility, hyung .” And Jongin laughs. That deep  delicious laugh that has Sehun’s cheeks warming up some not because he thinks the other is making fun of him -  no , Jongin wouldn’t ever to do that. But because Jongin has always been the most handsome to Sehun when he’s smiling with joy. A reminder of how much Sehun makes him happy.

 

The bed is a little small for them both. They’ve discussed getting a larger bed more suited for two bodies but they both have part-time jobs. It’s an excuse to sleep closely for now. When they’re more stable they would consider it more seriously.

 

Jongin’s eyes are a bit puffy from lack of sleep as he pushes Sehun back on the bed. Sehun looks up at his boyfriend knowing the other wasn’t a morning person. “You don’t  have to.” Sehun says because he’s sure he could handle it himself if Jongin was too sleepy.

 

“I  want to.” Jongin says as he frees Sehun from his sleeping pants. It doesn’t take long for Jongin to stroke him to full hardness given that Sehun was always easily excitable. Jongin lays on his side, one hand propping his head up so he can see over Sehun’s shoulder and the other hand wrapped securely around his boyfriend’s cock giving it gentle tugs. After being together for so long it becomes easy to get Sehun off because he knows his body  so well. He applies pressure at the base and swipes his fingertip over the crown - pressing on the slit to hear that needy moan escape Sehun’s mouth. Jongin leans and presses a small kiss near his ear as his hand picks up rhythm. Sehun struggles to turn so he can kiss Jongin but his boyfriend is relentless in his tactics.

 

“ Jongin .” Sehun complains.

 

But frankly, if Sehun turns giving him those bedroom eyes Jongin knows this won’t end in just a hand job. It’s much too early and he’s sleepy - so he would like to rest some more before he has to get up. After all, they had done it last night. It just seemed there was no stopping their young bodies and eager love.

 

Sehun doesn’t last long partially because of his own eagerness and Jongin knowing too well how to get him off quickly. Sehun was going to complain how they’re dirty and how they should go shower but one look at Jongin tells him they can rest for now.

 

They have the rest of the morning to shower and hopefully pick up where they left off, Sehun thinks as he nudges his legs between Jongin's and presses a cheek to his chest.


	19. day #19 - outside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2259 w

 

 

“Sehun, hgggg. N-not so fast.” Jongin barely rasped out, his fingers sliding across the blonde’s hair, tilting his lover’s face to his own and pressing a gentle kiss on the thin lips. Sehun gave him a slightly sheepish expression as he pressed his face closer with his hands eagerly sliding along Jongin’s thighs.

 

Jongin’s back was pressed against the cold and foggy backseat window of Sehun’s old red Jeep. It reminded him vaguely of their teenage days when they hadn’t been open about their relationship as they were now. Hooking up in cars, secret kisses, and tons of cuddling. Jongin smiled fondly at the memory but Sehun barely lasted a minute until his lips were back on the exposed skin of Jongin’s neck. His breath hitched slightly when Sehun bit the tan skin, running his tongue over the bite mark.

 

On their way back from Sehun’s parents the car had broken down on the side of the snowy street. It was just their luck that the tow truck couldn’t come out until the morning to get them out of the snow storm. Thankfully, they had enough gas to heat the car for the night since Sehun refused to call his parents to come get them.

 

“Sehun,” Jongin groaned quietly, “We should ask your  p -parents to come and get us--  ow , did you just bite me?” He demanded.

 

“You know how I feel about them. Can you just not mention my parents when I’m trying to seduce you?” Sehun asked sounding a little annoyed. Jongin pouted faintly as he pressed his hands against each cheek pulling the other’s face to his.

 

Jongin knew how Sehun felt about his parents and that’s why he had been worried about tonight’s dinner. They were strict and very traditional people. They weren’t entirely accepting of their relationship but they certainly had gotten a lot more approving. But Jongin knew Sehun disliked his parents for his childhood-- from what he picked up on they had done a lot of bad things to Sehun. Jongin had to convince Sehun to come to dinner tonight. He pressed one kiss to the other’s lips. Jongin at moments just wanted to protect Sehun even if it was from his own parents.

“Call your parents. It’s going to be cold tonight. We cannot stay in the car for the entire night.” Jongin murmured, “I know you don’t want to but you really cannot afford to be sick.”

 

Sehun pursed his lips and heaved a sigh pulling away from Jongin and back into his own seat. He wanted to be angry with Jongin for insisting but he couldn’t remain upset with the male who was only looking out for him. “Fine, I will tell them we cannot get out in the story and are staying the night-- but tomorrow we’re leaving before breakfast. I cannot stand another meal with them.”

 

Jongin grabbed his lover’s wrist, fingers encircling the pale hand. He didn’t want Sehun to be upset with him but in the end, he felt as though Sehun wasn’t giving his parents’ a fair chance to make up for the past. “Don’t be angry with me, Hunnie.” Jongin said sweetly adding the affectionate nickname to suck up just a bit.

 

Sehun turned to him and leaned closer as if to reassure Jongin everything was okay and pressed a tiny kiss on his lips lightly. But, Jongin knew it wasn’t okay. “I’m not angry with you.” He said quietly, “I’ll call them. Don’t worry. We won’t freeze.”

 

  
  
 

His fingers dug into Jongin’s and he knew his boyfriend was uncomfortable. Jongin was standing too near as if Sehun would explode any second as they walked into his parent’s large villa on the outskirts of any nearby town. The Ohs were a decent, law abiding, upper class family. His mother’s lips were pursed tightly as if she disapproved of the two boys staying in their home together. Mr. Oh said nothing as he went back to the bedroom to sleep after he removed his coat.

 

Mrs. Oh lingered for a second staring at the two boys. “Sehun show Jongin the guest room. Sehun you’ll stay in your old room, understood?” She said. “No funny business. And don’t give me that look-- it’d be the same if you brought a unmarried girl home.” And she turned on her heels to follow her husband to sleep.

 

Jongin squeezed Sehun’s hand and smiled faintly. “Don’t look too disappointed.” He said slowly.

 

Sehun scoffed. “She’s only saying that because we’re gay. If I brought a girlfriend home she’s be all over her and asking when we’re having kids---” Jongin leaned forward before Sehun could finish and pressed a kiss on his lips.

 

“Regardless she’s your mother and we should respect her wishes.” Jongin said happy when Sehun responded to him by pulling him closer. “Now show me this guest room.”

 

Sehun scoffed. “And we couldn’t just sleep in the car together?” He asked as he pulled Jongin forward towards the stairs. Though it had been many years since he had been back to his parent’s home, everything still was the same. It was still impeccably clean and styled to his mother’s taste. It was as if he never truly left.

 

They made it down a hall when Sehun pushed a door open and pushed Jongin in. The room was plain and minimalistic. A small twin bed, a desk, a couch, and a large entertainment system with a TV and what looked like a couple of games. But what Jongin eye was the array of photos scattered on the wall above the bed. Each one had a much younger Sehun in it. Sehun playing volleyball with friends. Sehun dressed as a woman on what appeared to be a college halloween party. Sehun with a little baby. Jongin turned around narrowing his eyes suspiciously at his boyfriend who leaned against the wall as if he was blocking him from the door.

 

“This is your room, isn’t it?” Jongin asked.

 

Sehun smiled and nodded.

 

“Your mother said--”

 

“I don’t care what she said.” Sehun said back moving closer to Jongin, “What she doesn’t know won’t kill her right? So make sure to keep quiet.”

 

“Keep quiet?” Jongin asked unsure what he meant.

 

Sehun grinned wickedly as he pulled the other nearer to him. He wrapped his arms around Jongin’s waist. “When I’m devouring you. Make sure to not make a lot of noise~ you’d hate for them to hear you right?”

 

Jongin’s face flushed. “We’re not having sex in your parents house!” Jongin said as if that was the most scandalous idea Sehun had come up with.

 

“You were okay with doing it in the car.” Sehun said bitterly, his face nudging Jongin’s neck pressing a faint kiss there.

 

“That’s slightly different. I didn’t have to worry about my boyfriend’s parents hearing us!” Jongin said, “One night of celibacy won’t kill you.”

 

Sehun scowled. “It’s nights like this when I’m already in a bad mood I need your physical affection the most!”

 

Jongin scoffed this time. His fingers curled in Sehun’s blonde hair as he pulled his hair back pressing a hard kiss on his lips. “I love you. But I would be mortified if your parents heard us.”

 

“Then don’t moan so fucking loud.” Sehun said grouchy from his rejection. Jongin smiled faintly and sighed.

 

“You want to have sex on your twin sized bed?” Jongin inquired looking at the bed skeptically. He highly doubted that would be comfortable.

 

“I don’t really care where so long as it’s you.” Sehun pointed out and Jongin didn’t doubt it. How many times had he tried to get Jongin to mess around in very compromising places?

 

Jongin huffed. “Fine. We can mess around but we’re not going all the way.” He gave in, his body already craving the other’s touches from earlier. He knew he couldn’t trust himself to be quiet so he could only agree to getting Sehun off. “But if they hear it’s you who is taking the blame.” He only felt this giving since it was Christmas Eve. Since they wouldn’t be getting home in time to celebrate it alone or where their gifts remained under their tree Jongin could at least give him something else.

 

Sehun didn’t need to be told twice. His fingers dug into the taut skin of Jongin’s hips and nipped his lips aggressively. The best part about dating someone for a long time was that you became accustomed to their bodies. Jongin knew where to touch and how much pressure to apply before Sehun was panting into his breath, fingers curled around his biceps.

 

“Jongin,” Sehun managed, “Don’t  tease me fucker.”

 

Jongin only smiled as he pushed Sehun down on the small child sized bed. Sehun looked at his boyfriend under his lashes and was about to say something about hurrying up but Jongin dropped to his knees before him and Sehun shut up.

 

Jongin had enough practice, his nimble fingers hungrily seeking the other’s member out as he gave the other a coy smile.

  
  
  
 

Jongin’s face was pressed into the sheets of Sehun’s old bed, his knees propped up, his boyfriend settled behind him. “Sehun,” He said in a muffled voice, “Please just do it.”

 

Sehun’s fingers skimmed over the tan skin of his lover, his lips pressing open mouthed kisses along his spine, as his cock pressed against the cheeks of the other. He knew if he could see Jongin’s face now it would be blushed and he’d look embarrassed.

 

Sehun guided himself at the edge of Jongin, pressing against the twitching ring of muscles but he didn’t enter him. He instead circled his entrance watching his precum spread as a long mewl of warning came from Jongin.

 

“Sehun!” He said in a slightly higher octave more desperate. Jongin could say he wasn’t one to particularly enjoy winter but it was moments like this when the heat of Sehun pressed against him that he felt very fondly towards the cold. “If you don’t  fucking  put it in I am going to make you  jack off in the bathroom.” He threatened.

 

Sehun chuckled a little as he pressed closer. When his wet and hot member slid into the other, Jongin murmured a groan as he pressed his face more into the pillow. The thickness and the heat was threatening to burn Jongin alive. Sometimes Jongin felt as though Sehun was trying to brand him with his body, so Jongin would only ever respond this way to Sehun. It’s when Sehun pulled completely out of and slammed back in, Jongin knew he wasn’t going to have wait anymore.

 

“ Hff,  hnng .” The shameful sounds escaping Jongin made his face flame and his eyes squeeze close. But that seemed to be a bigger mistake. He could only concentrate of the rhythmic thud of Sehun’s body. With one powerful thrust Jongin cursed. “I am  n -never sleeping with you  a- again!” Jongin snapped knowing Sehun did certain things on purpose to make him make sounds or embarrass himself.

 

“Aw baby,” The way Sehun spoke was sarcastic but completely loving, “It would be a shame to never do this again. You take me in so well. Anyway, aren’t you so wet down there? Are you  excited  we’re in my parent’s house?”

 

Jongin’s face heated. “No you b-basta rahhh- -” when Sehun hit the spot he had been searching for diligently Jongin’s mind went numb. “Please there.” He groaned quietly as he felt Sehun tugging his shoulder. Sehun flipped Jongin in his back leaning down to press a soft kiss with a particularly hard thrust and Jongin nearly whimpered. His arms circled around Sehun’s neck. “Fuck, fuck  fuck .” Jongin managed.

 

Sehun smiled against his lips. “I love you too.”

  
  
 

Jongin felt something press against his face. At first he thought it might be Sehun pressing a kiss to his face but he heard a girlish giggle and Jongin’s eyes popped open to see a young blonde girl staring him right in the eyes. He felt Sehun’s arms around his waist and Sehun’s face pressed against his back. It’s when the girl broke into a smile and ran from him to the open door Jongin panicked.

 

“Hana where are you?” He heard an adult voice say. A shorter blonde male stopped at the door catching his daughter prying on the two sleeping boys. The man’s eyes widened. “ Hana ! Leave your uncle alone!  Oh my god , I’m so sorry.” The tiny man rushed and grabbed his daughter. “You’re Jongin right?  Ahh \-- I’m Luhan, Sehun’s older brother. I’m sorry for Hana! She’s a curious child.”

 

“Daddy they’re  naked !” The little girl giggled and Jongin pinched Sehun. He was too embarrassed to say anything.

 

Sehun woke with a jolt and a groan, “What Jongin? Ouch that hurt…” He paused seeing they weren’t alone in his room anymore. “Hyung? What are you doing here? They didn’t say you were coming over for Christmas.”

 

Luhan blushed. “Sehun… Ah… I will talk to you when you come downstairs for breakfast!” And the small man darted out of the room with his traumatized daughter in his arms. Hana waved bye as if nothing happened when the door was shut.

 

Jongin turned to Sehun red faced. “You asshole!” He hit Sehun on the arm, “This is your fault! They know what we did! I feel like a caught teenager.”

 

Sehun smiled faintly and laughed hugging the blushing male. “It looks like we can stay for breakfast after all. I cannot wait to see my mother’s glares directed at you.”

 

  
  
  
  
 

 


	20. day #20 - my kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- DOUBLE UPDATEs - go read the previous chapters 17-20. I wasn't able to update them here so please give them a look. c:  
> \- 3643 w  
> \- kitty!jongin, kitty!sehun, poly!sekaiho

Junmyeon was surprised that Christmas when he found not one but  two catboys on his doorstep. He calls his friend Kris for some type of help-- but with the snow storm on it’s way it seems all four get trapped inside Junmyeon’s home.

 

 

* * *

 

  
 

Junmyeon heard  scratching . He yawned from the couch, rubbing his eyes as he heard a ugly yowling. He sat up promptly as he wiped his mouth looking at the clock. It was five in the afternoon. Was Kris here already? It was Christmas Eve and they often spent the holiday together since both were unmarried with no kids. He got up, patting down his wrinkled shirt as he went to the front door as the sounds got louder.

 

He opened the door and in came a waft of cold. He shivered and then was hit with two snowy forms as he stumbled back.

 

“ Arrrhg .” He groaned as he fell to the ground as weight fell on top of him. He blinked as he stared up at two sets of dark eyes peering at him.

 

One of them hissed. Two sets of fuzzy ears at the top of their heads.

 

“Sehun,” One of them mumbled, “You can’t just knock into people like that!” He quickly got up as he went to shut the door and stop the snow getting in and dusted himself off. He was tall, dark haired, tan skin, dark fuzzy ears and a tail swishing behind him. His lips extra pink. He looked a little shy as he pulled a blonde male who was ‘Sehun’ off him.

 

Sehun was a grumpy looking blonde catboy with a blonde tail and furry ears. His nose wrinkled. He stared at Junmyeon like he was going to bite him.

 

“W-what?” Junmyeon blinked again just to make sure he wasn’t dreaming. What were two cat hybrids doing at  his  doorstep? Junmyeon lived up on the mountain in the middle of nowhere. The snow up here was thick and you could easily get lost. They were barely wearing a jacket-- “What were you two out there for? Don’t you know in this weather you could have died?!”

 

Sehun rolled his eyes, “Why do you think we knocked? It was freezing.” Sehun walked from him and the other gave a sheepish smile.

 

“Please ignore him. He has bad manners. I’m Jongin and he is Sehun.” He smiled, “I hope you don’t mind but could we stay until the storm lets up? Then we can get to town after.”

 

Junmyeon’s mouth opened. He couldn’t kick them out. They would surely freeze to death if he did. But that didn’t answer why they were on the mountain to begin with. As far as he knew only a few people lived this outside of town and certainly there wasn’t any hybrids-- no one around here owned any.

 

“Yes, you can but--” Junmyeon heard a loud bang and Jongin’s eyes darted to where Sehun had disappeared to. Junmyeon quickly got up, hurrying to his bedroom where Sehun was tossing his wet clothes off and digging through his closet.

 

“ Sehun! ” Jongin hissed looking mortified. “I’m  so sorry. He wasn’t ever domesticated.” Jongin hurried to try to stop Sehun from making a mess.

 

Junmyeon sighed.  What was he going to do with two teenage catboys? He quickly pushed past them both and got out two sweaters and two pairs of sweatpants. Both would be too small for the tall boys but it was better than the wet clothes they had on now. “Here.” He handed them each one. “Change and put your wet clothes in the hamper, afterwards I will wash them. Have you two ate?” He asked as he tilted his head. A growl from a blushing Jongin told him no. “I am making dinner for a friend who is coming by, you’re welcome to join us.” He said and smiled tightly. “Please try to not make a mess. I will be in the livingroom when you’re done.”

 

He left the room and went to grab his phone as he quickly dialed his friend’s number. Kris answered on the second ring.

 

“Yeah Jun?” Kris asked, “I’m driving there now, the snow is so thick. Barely can see in front of me.”

 

Junmyeon sighed, “You should have come early so you weren’t caught in it. But we’re going to have two extra guests-- they got caught in the storm. If you can, can you stop by the storm and pick up some extra groceries? I’ll pay you back. The storm is only going to get worse so I imagine we won’t be able to travel in it in a few hours.”

  
 

♖♜♖♜

 

Kris had come in with his extra key without bothering to knock. He carried two brown paper bags as he shut the door with his foot. Sitting the two bags of food on a stool near the door, he kicked off his shoes and removed his scarf, jacket, and gloves. He grabbed the groceries to head into the kitchen.

 

He hadn’t expected to see a teenage hybrid in one of Junmyeon’s silly frilly aprons stirring some on the stove. The hybrid turned as his ears twitched in curiousity. He offered Kris a shy smile. “Hi.” He said as his tail curled. “Junmyeon-hyung is helping Sehun in the bathroom.”

 

With that there was a loud yowl and a string of cursing. Kris’ eyes widened. Junmyeon hadn’t ever tolerated bad language. He sat the bags down on the counter to see what Junmyeon had gotten himself into.

 

The bathroom was a mess. Water was everywhere and Junmyeon was bent over the tub scrubbing a angry and fighting catboy.

 

“Stop! I  fucking will bite you.” The boy was yelling at Junmyeon as he clawed him. Junmyeon hissed and swatted the other lightly as he continued to scrub.

 

“If you would let me finish! You can’t get your fleas everywhere.” Junmyeon was saying, “If you could just stop moving.”

 

“Bastard! You just want to touch me!” The other was accusing.

 

Junmyeon scoffed. “Sorry, honey. You’re not my type. Brat and annoying doesn’t appeal to me.”

 

Kris chuckled.

 

Both turned to him.

 

“ Oui ! Kris!” Junmyeon smiled and at that moment Sehun wrestled from his grip and took off running stark naked and dripping wet from the tub. Junmyeon scowled. “Damn brat.”

  
Kris smiled faintly. “They have you cursing?” He asked, “Where did you find them?”

 

“Not  them but that one.” Junmyeon said, “He’s so stubborn and he tried to fight me! The other one is an angel. They came out of the storm and I can’t just kick them out. Anyway, tomorrow is Christmas and I am pretty certain they’re strays. I invited them to stay. You don’t mind right?”

 

Kris shook his head. “Of course not, I’d do the same.”

 

Junmyeon sighed and wiped his wet hands on his pants. “Could you do me a favor? Finish washing Sehun? I need to go check on Jongin in the kitchen.”

 

Sehun was cursing when Kris pulled him up over his shoulder, naked and all, and dropped him back in the bath tub. He was silently glaring at Kris-- as if waiting for the perfect moment to bite him for getting him wet.

 

Kris picked up the floral smelling soap and went to lather the other’s hair. Instead he was met with a claw and a hiss.

 

“Don’t wet my ears idiot!” Sehun snapped. Kris was tempted to pull him over his knee and punish him since Junmyeon had been too kind to him. But instead he turned the adjustable sprayer on and sprayed him right in the face.

 

Sehun bit him.

  
  
  
 

Junmyeon was sure Jongin was an angel sent from heaven and Sehun was satan’s spawn. But both boys seemed to adore each other. Jongin nuzzled Sehun at the dinner table trying to coax him into eating the vegetables too. Sehun would only glare at the offending carrots or corn then look at Kris or Junmyeon like it was  their fault.

 

“Sehun never lived with humans before.” Jongin said as he ate his food with good manners. “I had a family before. But then I grew too big for them. Sehun and I found each other on the streets. He might not be a good kitty but he’s not a bad guy.”

 

Sehun huffed. “I wouldn’t have wanted to stop here but it was too cold for us to keep going.”

 

“And where were you going on this mountain?” Junmyeon asked. “Nothing is nearby.” He sipped his wine curiously.

 

Sehun gave Jongin a hard look. Jongin smiled sheepishly. “We got lost.” He lied. It was clear he was lying. His ears lowered and his eyes darted down to the plate of food before him. Kris looked at Sehun’s guilty face.

 

What were they hiding? Junmyeon didn’t want to ask and be invasive. But clearly the two weren’t being a hundred percent forthcoming.

 

♖♜♖♜

  
  
 

Sehun took a liking to Kris. Junmyeon and Kris often played board games. (Sehun grumbled something about them being old married men.) But Junmyeon asked Jongin and the spawn if they’d like to join them in a game of Scrabble. Sehun has been sitting cross legged trying to understand the game when Junmyeon looked up Kris was petting him and Sehun was pressed basically in his lap purring.

 

Kris must have been a exorcist. Because the demon was gone and replaced was a cuddly Sehun. His back arched, his body pressed against the other’s warmth. Sehun wasn’t any longer interested in the game and he didn’t want Kris interested in it as well. He wanted his undivided attention. Sehun even bite his hand when he tried to play his next move.

 

“Sehun!” Jongin hissed lowly. “Don’t bite him.”

 

Sehun rolled his eyes and pressed against Kris harder.  “Why don’t you play with me Kris?” Sehun asked with an innocent looking expression but Junmyeon knew better.

 

Kris looked at the catboy. “And what would you like to play?”

 

“How about you pet me?” Sehun asked his ears low as he pressed firmly against Kris. It seemed the rowdy kitten had taken a special liking to Kris.

 

That night when everyone went to their respective rooms, Junmyeon plopped on his bed tired. Those kittens had worn him out. Kris had distracted Sehun for a good part of the night with petting and games but Jongin had clung to Junmyeon. It was cute but every time Junmyeon would get up to do something Jongin would follow him as if Junmyeon might disappear. He suspected wherever they came from they hadn’t been treated nicely. That would explain Sehun’s attitude and Jongin’s kindness. Sehun was use to protecting them and Jongin was use to trying to please people.

 

He was so tired when his bed dipped with new weight he didn’t even question it. It was probably Kris who had come to join him. Since they were kids they sometimes shared the same bed. But he was woken from his light sleep when he felt warmth being pressed to his front and back. He stifled a groan trying to move but was smashed against two warm bodies.

 

“Sehunnie,  please I don’t want to wake him.” A voice said in the midst of Junmyeon’s sleep. It was only then he realized something was off and this couldn’t possibly be Kris.

 

“Well you want him and you’re too shy to say anything about it. I will help you.” Sehun said back to the blushing cat.

 

Junmyeon’s eyes opened groggily. “W-What?” He realized he was sitting in someone’s lap and he was no longer in his bed. His back was pressed against Sehun’s chest, the feisty kitten holding him firmly in place as Jongin peered at him from in front of him. He stared confused. “Guys?” He asked quietly, “What’s going on? Let go of me Sehun.”

 

Jongin’s face was bright red and as Junmyeon’s eyes traveled down he was surprised to see the young cat was erect. It was Junmyeon’s time to blush.

 

“What are you two doing?!” Junmyeon’s voice raised slightly, cracking at the end as he struggled to move from Sehun’s grip. But it was when Sehun’s arms hooked under his thighs and brought his bottom off the bed and spread to expose his crotch and ass Junmyeon struggled more.

 

“Cut it out.” Sehun hissed. “You’re lucky it was Jongin who took an interest in you and not me. Just be a good little human. Jongin will treat you nicely.”

 

It was when Jongin began unzipping Junmyeon’s pants, did it dawn on him what the other wanted from him. His throat dried. Even if this was a unbecoming situation, he couldn’t deny the reality that Jongin was a gorgeous boy. Jongin’s fingers were nimble and quick, his pants tossed to the side. A second later his boxers are carefully pulled down slowly a he blushes down to his neck as Sehun hooks his arms tighter under the crook of his knee to pull him part to expose the ring of muscle Jongin was certainly after.

 

“I’m s-sorry.” Jongin mumbled as he went to unbutton his pants. “You made me go into heat. And see how I’m repaying your kindness?” The other sounded slightly guilty.

 

Sehun scoffed behind him, feeling the hardness pressing against his lower back from the bad mouth kitten. Junmyeon swallowed thickly. Should he call for Kris to help? Would he want to be stopped?

 

“He’s getting hard too.” Sehun commented, “See? I told you it’d be okay. He’s a old pervert turned on by us sneaking up on him.”

 

Junmyeon’s face brightened. But he nodded a little. “It’s o-okay Jongin.” He muttered so the other wouldn’t have to question if he was consenting. A smile broke on Jongin’s face, admittedly it was a shy smile but nonetheless it was a beautiful one.

 

Jongin lifted the shirt off him and his eyes dropped to appreciate the naked pale skin. Just as Jongin had imagined Junmyeon might have been older but he was perfect. His body was small, petite but lean. There was no extra weight anywhere. If Jongin touched him, he felt he might break. He was the dewy type of pale that seemed to glow. Junmyeon’s face was slightly red but it looked nice on his gorgeous angel face. Those wide expecting eyes. Jongin wanted to be buried deep into him, to latch onto his insides and thoroughly claim him.

 

He wasn’t sure how this had happened or why he was allowing it to happen, but Junmyeon’s eyes fluttered shut when Jongin leaned forward to press his lips against his neck. It quickly became apparent the other had done this before. His teeth lightly scraped against his skin as if trying to properly taste him. His head fell back against Sehun’s chest when Jongin’s tongue curiously lapping at his nipple. His body reacted in ways he wasn’t use to.

 

“Fucking pervert. You’re already getting wet.” Sehun’s teeth nipped his ear and Junmyeon shuttered. Even Sehun was a type of desirable Junmyeon didn’t want to admit that existed. He realized he whined loudly when he felt Sehun’s finger prick his entrance.

 

Jongin’s eyes darted upwards, eyes narrow. “Sehun, don’t! You’ll hurt him. He’s not properly prepared.”

 

“Don’t worry Jongin. I will let you wet your dick with him first. Don’t get jealous.” Sehun said back. “Do you have any lube or lotion grandpa? Don’t wanna hurt you~ poor baby Jongin wouldn’t be pleased if I hurt his baby.”

 

Junmyeon blushed brighter. “The d-desk.” He rasped out when Jongin nipped his nipple rather hard. Jongin was up in one second and coming back with the lotion he kept in his desk in the corner of the room.

 

“Coat my fingers Jongin.” Sehun said quietly. The next thing he knew there were cold but moist fingers pressed against his entrance. He gasped rather loudly when he felt one finger slipping into his tight warm heat. “Fuck.” Sehun said quietly, “He’s so tight and throbbing.”

 

Junmyeon blushed as Jongin watched his best friend finger the man he was crushing on. When one finger suddenly became two, Junmyeon’s face distorted into displeasure.

 

“No m-more.” He rasped as Jongin smiled faintly.

 

“You have to take more or it’s going to really hurt.” Jongin said sweetly as he gave his thigh a comforting rub. It was when Jongin leaned closer to distract the other finger coming to make it a third. Jongin’s lips taste like fire. It was deep, smothering and hard. Jongin’s tongue lapped at his lips, wanting entrance. Junmyeon’s lips parted and he was consumed instantly. Jongin’s lips pressed with the right amount of pressure, nipping in the right places. Jongin’s hand covered his own and brought it to his own body, sliding it down to the throbbing erection between his legs.

 

“You’re making me that way.” Jongin murmured as Junmyeon could feel his pulse beating crazily in the organ.

 

“ Ah-ahh .” Junmyeon broke out when Sehun thrust a finger against something that made him see white. He gasped when the same spot was hit again and again. “Sehun,  there .” Junmyeon gasped quietly.

 

“Feel good?” Sehun asked quietly.

 

“ Yesss.”

 

Jongin smiled faintly. “I don’t think I can wait anymore.” He admitted as he unzipped himself, releasing his length to the open air.

 

Junmyeon had to admit he wasn’t sure how the other was going to fit in him.

 

“I am sorry but I have to hurt you a little. But, I will make you feel much better afterwards.” Jongin promised.

 

It was when Jongin lined up to enter him he felt Sehun stirring himself.

 

“Jongin, I want in too. I think we can both fit.”

 

Junmyeon got dizzy with the thought.

 

“We’ll rip him that way.” Jongin said disapprovingly.

 

“Not if we go slow. Come on, my dick hurts too.” Sehun whined quietly.

 

Jongin’s eyes went to Junmyeon’s face. “Junmyeon spread your legs as much as you can.” Jongin moved closer. Sehun was pressed against his back and Jongin at his chest. There was no space between them. His hips were lifted and below Jongin adjusted himself along with Sehun to be under him when he sunk down.

 

“Just move slowly Junmyeon.” Jongin said as his fingers caressed his thigh. “You’ll do fine. We won’t thrust, moving is up to you. Choose what feels best.”

 

Junmyeon was suddenly consumed with the idea of pleasing them. He wanted to do good. But as soon as he moved down to take them, he let out a cry and tried to move off but Sehun and Jongin held him too firmly.

 

“I c-can’t!” He groaned.

 

“You can. Come on baby. Just try again.” Jongin said

 

The second time Junmyeon got them both in. But the pain was too much. He felt like he was being split open on their dicks. He was certain he was going to be torn wide open. But it was when Sehun jerked his hips down he sunk completely onto them. He hissed and Jongin cursed at the tightness. Jongin could not only feel Sehun’s heat but Junmyeon’s pulsing entrance as well.

  
 

Junmyeon took a few seconds before he picked himself up and pushed himself back down. There was a chorus of low groans and suddenly Sehun had his hips again and was bouncing Junmyeon too easily on their dicks.

 

The pain never really left but eventually Junmyeon forgot about it when Jongin’s lips met his own in a messy wet kiss.

  
  
  
 

Tethering on the edge of orgasm, Sehun warned Jongin he wasn’t going to last much longer. Junmyeon felt numb down there. They had been at it for hours. Eventually Jongin would ask Sehun to stop and it would just be Jongin in him. Then it would be just Sehun. Then it would be both fucking him into the mattress. But then the two both decided to cum inside of him, he cried. Because he was too full, too sore, but his mind was taken by bliss. Junmyeon was already long since stained by his own liquid pleasure. It’s when both boys pulled out of him Junmyeon fell face forward onto the bed unable to gather any strength to keep himself propped up.

  
 

“Junmyeon are you awake?” Jongin whispered in his ear.

 

The truth was Junmyeon was finding it hard to sleep. Sehun was curled up against his chest clinging and Jongin was behind him, arms wrapped around his waist tracing kisses along his naked back. There was just the faint breath of Sehun sleeping.

 

“Yes.” Junmyeon said.

 

“Do you think we can do it again sometime? Just me and you?” Jongin asked quietly as if afraid to be told no. “I got carried away tonight. I was just in heat and not able to stop myself--”

 

“I said it was okay. You didn’t do anything I didn’t want.” Junmyeon murmured.

 

“Oh. Well, Merry Christmas hyung.” Jongin murmured quietly.

 

It was only at that moment in the morning Kris burst through the door.

 

“MERRY CHRISTMAS JUNMYEO--  What the fuck ?” He heard his friend say. “Junmyeon, I knew you were kinky but two at once?”

 

And Junmyeon was pretty sure he was going to die of embarrassment.

 

“Kris! It’s not what you think!” Junmyeon tried to jump from the bed but ultimately fell right over, pain shooting up his back.

 

“Then what is it?” Kris asked as Sehun stirred awake and Jongin was glaring at him like he broke up something special.

 

“....”

 

“Just as I thought. Junmyeon likes young boys. Not surprised there.” Kris teased. “I will get breakfast made. You three wash up and sew Junmyeon’s ass back together. It’s Christmas!”

  
  
  
 

  
  
  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> So faithful and adventurous readers a good friend ( cough Kaiohtic cough ) and I decided we'd be bold enough to write in the month of December a drabble a day of our otps. No surprise, that we both picked Sekai. I've been kind of dreading this because we decided to step out of our comfort zone. The plot twist is we'd use the nsfw prompts instead of our own or the safe ones. You can find Kaiohtic's [here](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1051097/30-days-sekai) — be sure to check hers out too.


End file.
